Stout Little Heart
by alex.rain09
Summary: Little Miss Piggy Rin hated Pretty Boy Len since the first day she met him, but how come everytime he smiles her stout little heart flutters? Find out :D *Still under VOcaloid. hahaha *
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

_"Hey fat girl! We're eating your relatives. Nom-nom!"_

_"Why don't you live in a pen?? Pigs do right??"_

_"You wanna be useful?? Roast yourself, pig!"_

Those are just some of the nasty remarks they keep on telling me. I admit I'm fat but is it a sin to be one? It's not my fault I love food right?

_WRONG!  
_

Ugh.. Even my conscience hates me. Everybody hates me just because I'm fat (except my forever BFF Meiko, she's like me too). Even my parents hate me. They keep on telling me it's a shame to have a daughter like me. Well, they don't have any choice since my mother just had her whole reproductive system removed.

No joke. Well, except the openings, but her fallopian tube, her whole uterus, gone. So imagine their misery, stuck with me, their fat and ugly child, and them having no baby anymore. _Isn't that sad?  
_

Now, as I make my way to school, I imagine myself being transformed to a beautiful swan. Not literally, you know what I mean? The ugly duckling to beautiful swan thing? Yeah, that.

Not giving a damn about what's in the way, I strut as sexy as I could, dreaming stupidly about being in a ball, dancing in my beautiful party dress, Prince Charming falling in love with me……

"SHIT!" A voice broke into my reverie.

I looked for the voice and saw a gorgeous man in front of me. _Man oh man, he's an angel.  
_

"God! Look what you've done! Aaaargh! Do you know how hard it is to wash this one??!! Huh??!!" He exclaimed.

I felt insulted. "No. I don't"

That seemed to enrage him more. "Are you being sarcastic, pig-face??" he narrowed his eyes.

_That's it! _"I was just answering your question. And don't you dare call me pig-face, or I swear I'll hit your pretty goddamn face!"

"Huh? Got some spirit there, PIG-F----" he smirked.

Before he can finish his statement, I balled my fist and hit him as hard as he could right into his pretty face.

"Satisfied, sissy??" I smiled mockingly.

"You're going to pay for this," he said as he wiped his bloody nose with his hanky.

"I'll wait for that day." I smiled and turned away from him. _That just made my day._

* * *

I was putting my books inside my locker when Meiko rushed and talked to me.

"Hey, Rin, do you know?" She asked excitedly.

"Know what?" I asked blankly.

She rolled her eyes. "You really don't know do you?" I shook my head. "We have a new classmate."

_So that's her big news?? _I snorted. "Really??!! Omg!! It's like, like, like, normaaaaaaal.." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"You don't understand. He's a foreign exchange. And he's cute."" She added dreamily.

When I heard the word cute, an image formed in my mind, shaking it away, I asked. "So what's this guy's name?"

"Kagamine Len, you two have the same last names! He's not a relative of yours or something?" She added hesitantly.

"I dunno, I guess I'll try to find out. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing. So, I gotta go. See ya!" And she was gone.

_Weird person, _I thought.

_Or maybe, YOU are the weird one, _My mind contradicted.

_No, I'm not. Gaaaah, why the hell am I talking to myself anyway?_ I sighed and went to my class.

"Haigo," the teacher called out.

"Present."

"Hatsune,"

"Present."

_Boriiiiiing. _Ugh, I hate hate hate it when the teachers check the attendance.

"Kagamine,"

"Present."

"Present."

I looked around to see who the other Kagamine was and to my surprise I saw the guy. They guy whom I punched this morning. _He's our new guy???!!! Uh-oh, I smell trouble.  
_

"Kagamine Len," the teacher corrected.

"Present."

"And Kagamine Rin?" the teacher looked at her.

"Present ma'am."

"Hey pig-face has a twin. But they are COMPLETELY opposite," I heard a girl behind me whisper. It was Miku, Ms. Popular herself. _Well, what's new?_

After I finished my first class, I strolled down the hallway, taking may time in looking inside the rooms. _Where is he??_ I asked myself.

You may be wondering who "he" was. "He" is my secret love, Gakupo Kamui. I have loved him since freshmen year even though he doesn't know me. What's the point in knowing me anyway? There are about 3500 people here at school and almost half of them are the cheerleaders.

Yeah, yeah, you know cheerleaders right? Pretty, sexy, and almost all of the boys are in love with them. Anyway, I was still looking for him when I heard a voice speak.

"Fats keep you from walking fast, pig-face?" It was Len.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You know how fats are like right? Oh, I guess you don't." I looked at him from head to toe. "My bad." I smirked.

"What the….. You want trouble pig-face? Or maybe, SHIT-face is better." He smiled sarcastically.

"Uh-huh. At least I'm not a bastard unlike you. HAHA" I retorted. "Wait, how about a SISSY BASTARD. You like that? Huh?" I laughed but without a trace of amusement.

"Oooooh, the unlikely twins are already bonding." I heard Miku guggle. "Hi Len, I'm Miku." She smiled sweetly at Len.

"Hey Miku, better watch out who you're giving your smiles to. They may become diabetic." I warned Miku.

"Awwww. I know right? Well, thanks anyway." She smiled fakely. "Len, you want to sit with me?" Still smiling, she asked Len.

Len looked starstrucked. Who can blame him anyway? Miku got a nice face, nice hair, pretty eyes, and above all, a nice body. That's what boys want right?

"Len, you look so ignorant. Close your mouth." I said before turning my back on them.

"Jealous Rin?" Miku said, making me look at her.

"Jealous??!! Me?? Hah! That would be the day! You better take care of him, he's a sissy bastard." I laughed and escaped before Len could have the chance to hit me.

* * *

"So, he's cute isn't he?" Meiko asked a little while later while we're having lunch. "I mean Len."

"HAH! Yeah right. He's cute." I said sarcastically.

"Oh my Gosh! Little Miss Piggy thinks that Len is cute!" Miku announced inside the school canteen.

"Miku, do you know eavesdropping is rude, right??" I asked.

"I wasn't dropping any eaves, Rin. I was just in the right place at the right time." She smiled.

"You're a bitch you know." I said to her.

"I know. And you're an A-hole. I guess being a bitch is better, A-hole." She laughed.

"Why can't you just say ASSHOLE, bitch. ASSHOLE." I replied hotly.

"Whatever. Hey Len!" She called Len when she saw him walk in a table. "Do you know that Rin is in love with you? She just told me how cute and gorgeous and nice you are."

"You lying bi---!" I haven't finished what I was about to say because I heard Len speak.

"I know. She told me herself. Right Rin??" She saw a triumphant smile playing along Len's lips.

_Oh God. This is his revenge. Gooooshhh… Im gonna kill you, you bastard!_

_****************_

Third fanfic. muahahaha XD still under Vocaloid though. Well then, please review. thanks! :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

"WHAAAAAT????!!!" I yelled at him.

"You heard me," He winked at me and turned to Miku, "You know, we met this morning on my way to school and told me I am the cutest guy she had ever seen. That she knows where I live, who my parents are, when is my birthday and stuff like that." Len laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Talk about stalking." Miku rolled her eyes and tittered.

I felt my face heat up with anger and walked towards him.

"Hey Len," I said, feigning a smile.

"Yes?" Len said, and mouthed "SHIT-FACE".

_GAAAAH!!!_ "Fuck You!" I said with disgust and before giving him the chance to reply, I slapped his face and kicked his crotch using my knees. I felt satisfied when I saw him writhing in pain.

"Hurts like hell, sissy bastard???" I asked and smiled mockingly.

"God, you're such a hardcore Rin!" Miku stated with amazement but there was fear in her eyes.

"Now Miku, if you don't want to experience what Len had just experienced," I took a glance at Len, "Better watch out."

I went back to our table and saw Meiko sitting rigidly with eyes wide open. "Wow." was all she could say.

"Let's go now. I can't stand staying in one place with those insects around. Ugh," I said and made my way to the door.

* * *

I was sitting alone in the bleacher watching some people play when a voice called me. "Rin?"

I looked and saw Gakupo heading towards me. _Oh my gosh!  
_

"Hi Rin," He flashed a dashing smile. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

_Tug-dug, tug-dug, tug-dug, be still my heart. _"Really? How come?" I tried to add some anger in my voice, but failed.

"Well, I just wanna tell you how pretty you look today. May I?" He gestured to the empty seat beside me.

"Sure," I smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks. So," He started. "I heard you encountered some trouble with our new guy, is he hurting you?"

I sighed inside, _My oh my,_ "Not really, we just had a clash."

"Well, I admit Miku acted pretty badly today. I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"Oh no, no need. You don't need to apologize on her behalf. I acted pretty badly myself." I flashed him my cutest smile.

He stared at me, and then looked down on my lips. "Uhm, you look so pretty when you smile like that." He looked down, as if embarrassed.

_Gosh, I can die right now. What the hell am I supposed to say???  
_

_ Thank you, duh. _My mind answered.

"Thank you." I said, warmth spreading on my face. _Am I blushing?????  
_

"Your welcome," He grinned. "Hey, you're blushing."

"I am? Well, I'm just not used to people complimenting me." _I really am blushing. HAHA!  
_

"You should. Under all that fats, I know there's a pretty girl somewhere." He remarked and then looked at his wristwatch. "Hey, I gotta go. Meeting with the officers." Gakupo rolled his eyes and smiled warmly. "It was nice talking to you. Bye pretty girl." He stood up, waved at me and walked away. Before going out completely, he glanced at me and winked.

_This is really a very very very very very very goooooood day._ I sighed then stood up and made my way home.

* * *

My mind was still floating when Meiko caught up with me.

"Hey Rin! I heard you and Gakupo were talking at the bleachers this afternoon. What was that all about???? Huuuhhh???? Come on tell me!" She asked excitedly.

"Well," I hesitated but shared it anyway. "He told me I was pretty." I shuddered.

"WHAAAAT?? OMG. He likes you. He really likes you!" She screeched.

"What the? Hell no. That would be like, impossible." I contradicted but inside I was screaming with delight.

"No, he likes you. I bet he's going to talk to you again tomorrow." She added.

"Okay, 5 yen?"

"Deal." She smiled.

So we walked to our house (my parents and I) and invited Meiko in. My mother greeted us or more likely her, a good afternoon then criticized my fashion.

"Rin, you don't wear your jacket like that." She said, eyeing my jacket which was hanging around my waist.

"MOM," I rolled my eyes,"It's too warm to wear a jacket outside."

"Then why did you bring it anyway?" She shot back.

"It was cold this morning. Anyway, we gotta go. Bye Mom!" I said and then ran to my room, dragging Meiko with me.

"Bye, Mrs. Kagamine." I heard Meiko say before letting me drag her completely to my room.

_In my room…  
_

"Gosh Rin! Do you ever clean your room?" Meiko stated when she saw the distress in my room.

"Of course! When I want to." I said distractedly, fishing a note from my bag.

"Look what Gakupo dropped in my bag this afternoon just before we went home." I smiled.

"Wow. Let's see, _Dearest Rin, I just want you to know that since freshmen year I have always liked you._" She glanced at me, smiling, then continued. "_I think you're so pretty and so nice. I hope you won't get mad at me or something. Take care always. Love, Gakupo_. Awwww Rin! You got yourself and admirer! Wow!" She exclaimed, genuinely amazed.

"I know right?" I sighed. "But I don't think it's real you know. I still have doubts. Look at me," I stood up and faced the whole-body mirror I have inside my room. "I'm ugly, I'm fat and I'm crazy. Who would like me?"

"Girl, stop self-pitying. You're pretty, and even though you're fat, you got brains. And you're trustworthy, you're loyal, kind." She smiled affectionately. "And you are the nicest person I know."

"Awww, you're just saying that because I'm your bestest best friend but still, thank you." I smiled back.

"Oh well, let's stop the cheesiness around here. I think I got goosebumps because of that." She laughed then stood up. "I'm really happy for you and I hope you and Gakupo would be happy too." She hugged me. "I gotta go, Mama's gonna be worried. See ya!" She went out of my room and left me on my bed, dreaming.

_Does he really like me?_ I sighed again, arranged my things then laid my head on my favorite pillow. I closed my eyes for a while and then that's the last thing I remembered before dozing off.

_I was in a ball inside a castle. _This is crazy, _I thought. As I made my way to the dance floor I noticed that I feel so light. When I looked at myself, I was astonished. There's not an ounce of fat in me! _Oh my gosh, I hope this happens in reality. _I walked towards the Prince's chair (somehow, I knew it was the Prince's throne) and saw a guy sitting. He has a shiny brownish-black hair but that was all I could see for he was bowing down. I touched his hair and muttered, "Gakupo,". When he looked up, it was not Gakupo but Len instead. He smiled at me and then said, "My Rin, you look so beautiful tonight. Will you marry me?" _Say No, _my mind said but my heart said otherwise, "Yes," "Oh Rin! I love you!" Len kissed me full on the lips.  
_

I woke up with a start. _Did I just dreamt about Len?_ Eeeew. Eeeew. No. No. I got up from my bed, took a bath then went downstairs. _I need food to calm my nerves._ I mused.

******************  
Second Chapter. Oh well. Thanlks for reading :D Please review. =))) Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I just had the weirdest dream last night." I told Meiko on our way to school. "It was like, EW." I stated, with a disgusted look upon my face.

"Really? About what?" Meiko asked.

"It was about me and that sissy Len. It was so, ugghh." I stated once more, again with an ever disgusted look upon my face.

"Ooooohh.. Something's fishy in here." She teased. "Do you like him Rin???" She raised her eyebrows up and down.

"What the…. Hell NO! Never ever! That's GROSS!" I said, pulling away from her. "God Meiko that's twisted!!"

"Hey, you're too defensive girl. I was just asking." She raised her hands as if defeated and continued to walk. "Hey, did you know that Len asked Miku out yesterday?"

"Already??? What did she say??" I asked.

"Yeah, and she said yes." She looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah yeah. I bet." I said to myself and noticed Meiko smiling at me. "What's with the smile??" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." She giggled.

I so hate it when people do that, you know. When they seem to know something and they give out a clue yet they do not tell you. It's super annoying. That's why I left Meiko on her own and went to school through the other road.

* * *

I was observing the surroundings when I bumped on someone.

"Shoot!"I exclaimed.

"Damn Rin, are you following me??" The guy spoke, guess who he is? Yeah, it's the High and Mighty Len.

"Ugh, and who are you??" I replied sarcastically.

"Now now Rin, no need to deny it, I know you like me. Liked me since the first time you saw me." He grinned mockingly.

"Gosh, where's the wind coming from?? Too much wind." I said as I rubbed my upper arms as if it was cold.

"Deny all you want Rin, but you can't hide the fact that every time you see me, I see some telltale sparkle in your eyes."

"Sparkle?? What do you think of my eyes, glitters??? Hah!"

Len sighed but still grinning. "It's useless talking to you. You're too much affected of my presence."

"Too much affected of your always present air, you mean." I scoffed.

"You speak too much." To my shock --- and annoyance, he cupped the back of my head and kissed me, hard and punishing. I pushed him as hard as I could and hit him in his guts.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, fuck me. And I believe I just gave you your first kiss." Instead of being angry, he laughed and rubbed his stomach.

"Believe all you want, and when you're at it, GO TO HELL!!" I picked up my bag, which fell when he kissed me, and turned away from him.

"Your welcome." He laughed again, this time devilishly.

I walked hastily to outrun Len and mumbled all the way to school. When I reached the gate, I was panting already and when I saw no Len around, I whispered a prayer of thanks and went to my lockers. On my way, I saw Len, already talking to Miku and his books, obviously, was already in his locker. _That creep, I thought I've outrun him. _Psshhh, he's a loser anyway, why would I bother?

Meiko approached me. "Hey, Rin. What happened to you??? I thought I lost you. Did you know I went back and a----," She stopped when she noticed I wasn't listening and followed my gaze. And then she smiled.

"Sooo, gelatin Rin??" She teased.

"Gelatin?? You have gelatin?? Can I ask??? Puh-leeease??" I said.

"Jealous. Gelatin, Jelly?? Sounds like jealous??" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Ohhh," I was disappointed. I was hungry. _Grrrrrr.._

"So you really are jealous??!!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my God NO! Why would I be??? EEEWW."

"Because you like him." Meiko smiled that stupid little smiled I hate.

"', understand??" I was already annoyed.

"Say all you want, but deep inside, you like him. I'll just wait until you're ready."

"Okay, I LIKE HIM, I LIKE HIM SO MUCH. HAPPY NOW????" I said sarcastically, a little bit louder than I expected my voice would produce.

"OH MY GOSH! Pig-face just confessed she likes Len!!!" A girl screamed from behind.

"My, how I pity Len." Another blurted.

"Hey Len! Rin here likes you! She just confessed it to us!" A guy told Len.

I felt humiliation burning in my face. I walked out of the hallway and into the garden where I cried my heart out.

I have been treated like this for too long and ever since I haven't cried. I keep it all inside of me even though it hurts so much. But now, it seems my heart's gonna burst if I don't let it out. With that thought, I wailed harder and louder.

I was still crying and bawling when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw Gakupo smiling down at me, concern registered in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Well, actually no." I decided to be honest. "I can't take it anymore. Is it my fault that I'm fat and ugly?? Yeah, being fat was mostly my fault but is that reason alone enough for them to treat me like this???" I bawled again.

He pulled me close and hugged me. "Hush now. No dear Rin, it's not your fault. Just think of it this way: They won't tease you if you aren't special. They won't even know you're there if aren't special. So, because they are giving their time and energy, you are special to them."

"If that's true, how come no one gives me any gift during my birthday except Meiko and my parents??? Nobody even greets me except them!!"

He sighed. "I don't know Rin. I don't know."

We didn't talk anymore instead we just let the silence fill up our empty hearts. I stopped crying already but I stayed in his arms. I never knew being cuddled could be this good. You see, my parents haven't cuddled me; they just let me cry and heal my own wounds when I stumble and stuff like that.

"You okay already?" Gakupo asked after a while.

"Yeah, thanks for being here. It really means a lot to me." I smiled.

He wiped my tears away using his own hands. "Sure, anytime. So, you wanna face the crowd now?"

I took a deep breath and grinned at him. "I think so."

"That's my girl. Will you do me the honors??" He held his crooked arm at me.

"Gladly." I took his arm and held on tight.

He must have noticed my uneasiness for he held my hand and squeezed it. "You'll be fine."

I smiled back at him. And, gathering all my courage, I kissed him on the cheek. I expected him to turn away and avoid me for the rest of my life but instead he smiled at me warmly. I felt delirious. I held onto his arm, more confident now and we walked to the school canteen. I felt I was the happiest girl on earth.

But then someone wasn't happy. Someone was watching them from afar, observing. When he saw Rin kiss Gakupo, he got angry and stormed off. Who was he?

******************

Third Chapter. haha. :PP so. thanks for reading! and please review. thankyou thankyou! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

The teacher was blabbing stuff about some science phenomena when a scream pierced the stillness of the room. Looking around, I saw Miku looking so aghast.

"Sir! There's a frog! On my desk drawer!" She was crying so hard you could barely understand what she was saying.

"Miss Hatsune! Calm down. It's not as if that dead frog is going to eat you." The teacher shook his head and continued his lesson without bothering to get the frog off Miku's table.

Miku continued to wail while the teacher resumed blurting things about the protons and the neutrons and blah. Seriously, WHY do we have to study all of these??

"Sniff.. Can someone get this… this THING off my desk?? Please??" She pleaded to no one in particular but her gaze was focused on Len who was busy listening to the teacher. "Pleaaase???" She repeated louder towards Len.

"Miku, can't you just get it yourself?? You're distracting the whole class." I told her.

She glared at me, deadly. I mean if a glare can kill, I'd be dead two seconds flat.

"Here, let me get that." Len offered as he stood up and scooped the dead frog, God bless his soul, and threw it in the nearby garbage can.

"Playing hero Len??" I taunted him.

"Maybe, but at least I'm not acting like a jealous pre-schooler." He retorted. God why does he look so darn handsome when he smiles??

DARN HANDSOME???!! Man, I'm sick. "Me?? Jealous??" I pointed at myself using my thumb finger. Len nodded and smiled mockingly. "And why would I be jealous???"

The teacher cut in before Len could answer. "Mr. and Ms. Kagamine! Don't you show any respect for our class?? I am so disappointed at you two, especially you Rin. Detention, NOW!"

He handed us our detention notes and kicked us out of his class, literally. "You are now going to do community work together until both of you could ace the upcoming finals. Now go! Tell the detention in-charge about your "extra" work." And he slammed the door in our faces.

We stood there for a moment, still absorbing what the teacher just said. Did he just say we are going to work TOGETHER?? As in the two of us?? Is he mad?? Even staying with this.. this moron beside me makes me feel sick, how much more if we are going to work together?? All hell's going to break loose.

"It's all you fault! Aaaargh! Curse you!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. By the time I closed my mouth, our last class's classroom door opened and my last teacher scowled at us and said. "KAGAMINE RIN! I'm going to give you an extra "extra" work. You," he pointed at me for emphasis "will tutor Len," he pointed at Len, "until he could ace ALL tests for the finals. If he does not, then I'm going to ask all of your teachers to change all your grades so you can't proceed to junior high. And that's final!" He slammed the door again for the second time.

I looked at Len, who was now smirking at me. "Happy now?" I turned around and went to the detention room, grumbling. How dare he??? I just want to be away from him or else I can't control myself and kill him right then and there. GAAAH, how much I wanted to throttle his pretty little neck and pinch him and punch him and kick him…..

"Hey Rin, wait up!" Len called from behind.

"As if!!! Don't you dare come near me!" I said without turning around.

"Rin! Do you want to proceed to junior high or not??" He continued, he was already panting.

I stopped short and turned around. He was running directly behind me and we collided. Before my butt hit the floor, Len grabbed me by my hand and helped to steady me but due to my weight, we both fell on the floor with him above me. I looked at him with eyes wide open, and I saw him looking at me with the same expression too. I tried to push him away but it seems my arms lost its strength. All I could was stare at him. I felt warm as warm as the morning sun inside and it was clear in his eyes that he was stirred too. His lips slowly descended mine. So close…. Almost….

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing!  
_

I opened my eyes when I heard the bell ring and pushed him, reluctantly, as hard as I could. Gosh, what happened to me??? I can't believe I almost let Len kiss me.. I think I need a shrink. I took a deep breath as the students around started to disperse like bees in a hive. I looked at Len. He was now sitting up, but still with shock glazed in his eyes. He looked at me and our eyes locked. I felt my heart beat faster. What the hell?? Am I having an attack?? Man, this guy's turning my world upside down.

I looked around again and spotted Meiko approaching us. She waved when she saw that I was looking at her and smiled. But her smile turned to a frown when she saw Len sitting on the floor, looking like a madman.

"What happened to Len?" She asked.

"I dunno. Some disease or something." I lied then shrugged hoping that she bought the lie. I wasn't that good in lying. Grrrrr…

But she didn't, unfortunately. "Something happened here. I can feel it." She looked at me with a teasing smile. "Tell me all about it later." She whispered and waved her goodbye to Len.

"Hey moron, aren't you gonna stand up there??" I asked when I noticed he doesn't have any plans of standing up and going to the detention room. He looked at me with eyes full of love. LOVE??!! Contempt maybe but love??? Pssshh, stupidity.

"Yeah, I will. Will you wait for me??" He said quietly, voice pleading.

Wow, he just asked a favor from me. Hah! "As if I have a choice," I rolled my eyes. "Now get off your lazy butt before our science teacher checks us in the detention room." I turned my back away from him and walked briskly. He caught up with me and said, "Hey, wait." He smiled.

On our way to detention, I felt some warm thing touch my hand. To my surprise, when I looked down, Len was holding it. It felt right. Oh so right. Until Miku saw us and ruined the magical feeling that surrounded the atmosphere between us. She looked astonished when she looked down and saw our hands entwined. But then she smiled.

"Hey Baby." She approached Len and gave him a full kiss in the mouth. "I had a lovely time last night. Look what you gave me." She showed her neck to us. It has a red blotch which is obviously a hickey. I pulled my hand away from his and stormed off to detention.

"Rin!" I heard him call me before I disappeared into a corner. I can't believe it. I let him kiss me! ARRRGH! I was planning to save my first kiss to the man I love and now he just claimed it like that???!! How dare him!! Grrrrr…. And then I realized. It wasn't the kiss that maddened me. It was the fact that something happened between Len and Miku. Am I jealous???!! NoooOoo….

******************

Fourth Chapter. Sorry for the very late update. :D please review. thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

When I arrived the detention room, the teacher was already there. I started to sweat when I saw him glaring at me, again. Does he ever smile?? And I started to sweat more when I realized Len wasn't with me. Len!!! Where is that scum….. I'm going to kill him… Gaaaaah…

"Now you two, why didn't you come here immediately like what I told you???" the teacher asked and looked at me then to someone behind me. His brows furrowed and it seems to be connected already.

Waaaait, you two?? I looked behind me and saw Len smiling. Darn it, he looks more handsome when he smiles like that. And then I remembered what Miku said and felt rage inside of me. Instead of smiling back, I smirked at him and went to sit at one of the chairs. He followed me and sat beside me. I moved one chair away and he sat beside me again. I moved at the back row and he moved there too. Ignoring the teacher who was watching us curiously, I faced him.

"What's your problem dude??" Annoyed, I threw him a pencil.

He caught the pencil just before it hit him. "I'm perfectly fine, what made you ask??" He asked naughtily.

I can't answer. What am I supposed to say?? Why are you following me??? It sounds so conceited and it's so… so… not me. So I moved to the front chair again and asked the teacher some random questions to relieve me tension. I'd talk to the devil for all I care just so I wouldn't face that idiot.

"Sir, do you have a wife??" I blurted it out without thinking. Talk about humiliation.

"Miss Kagamine, I believe it's none of your business," he replied brusquely but he seemed hesitant when I blushed. He ended up answering the question. "Well no. I don't have. But I DO have a girlfriend." He smiled. Wow. Must be a miracle of some sort. He actually smiled. "So, as what I have told you a while ago, you need to tutor Len so he could ace ALL his exams. When I say all, I mean ALL all, from Mathematics and Sciences to Physical Education. If he got even one mistake on any of his exam papers then you better find another school to study during junior high. Understood?" He peered through his wide-rimmed glasses and looked at us. "AND remember, PDA is a major offense inside the school premises." He winked at Len who was grinning from ear-to-ear. He started to go out the door but before he was finally out he said, "Good luck Len." And he was gone.

What was that all about??? And what's with that rule about PDA??? He's a loony old teacher. I looked at Len who was still smiling at me. I felt annoyed. Why is he smiling anyway???

"What are you smiling about??" I asked him, more like yelled actually.

"Hey hey, chill. What's your problem?? Got your monthly red visitor??" He asked mockingly.

"Well yes. And if you don't shut the fuck up, I would tell this VISITOR to squirt his thing to you so you would get poisoned and die. And then I would live happily ever after." I replied sarcastically.

"Ohhh, gross. How would you be happy anyway when you're Prince Charming isn't here for you??" He answered coolly.

"Shocks, I think I need to go out, the air is suffocating me." I started towards the door but Len grabbed my arm and asked. "Would you want to go out with me tonight??"

Did he just ask me out?? This day is really full of surprises. "Go out with you??? As if… No." I replied curtly and pulled back my arm.

He looked hurt at my rejection. Or was it just my imagination??? Probably just my imagination for he smiled mockingly at me and said, "Oh well. Just asking. I would love to discuss with you your future. Remember, I hold the key to junior high." He acted as though there was a key that was opening a closed door. I smirked at him. He was right, he DID have the key to my future but I'd rather die first than agree with him.

He turned around and before he went out of the room, he looked at me and said, "By the way, the invitation's still open until this afternoon. If ever you change your mind," he shrugged. "Find me." And he was gone.

I was left there, speechless. What am I going to do???

* * *

Still thinking about Len's offer, I absentmindedly walked to my second class which was unfortunately Physical Education. Now I'll face an hour of extreme humiliation.

The moment I arrived the gymnasium, I saw Len and Miku talking in the bleachers with some other students. Miku was leaning over Len who was putting his arms around Miku. When he saw me, he waved and smiled meaningfully. I instantly averted my gaze towards Gakupo who was busy talking with a bunch of jocks. He looks so cute in his uniform. I sighed. Am I going to approach him or what?? When I reached a decision, I squared my shoulders and walked towards him. Twenty… Fifteen.. Ten.. Five more steps. I stopped for a while and took a deep breath. Four… Three..

_FWEEEEEEEEEEEET!!_

The sound of the teacher's whistle interrupted my thoughts. Damn, why are those ringing things always interrupting me when I was about to do something important?? _So, when Len was about to kiss you, that was important to you??? _My mind butted in. Hell no. That was just.. just.. well, it was my first time so I was kinda excited over that. _It wasn't you first time remember?? Len kissed you yesterday morning. _It continued. Yeah, but that was different. I was not prepared that time but this morning, I could have met his lips for all I care.

"Miss Kagamine! Stop daydreaming there and get your fat ass over here! I have a whole class to handle and I won't give a shit if you're going to fail!" Our PE teacher broke me out of my reverie. I felt myself blush. I quickly fell in line and tried to act normal even though inside I want to cry. Curse this too big body for being so heavy!

"Hey, are you alright??" Meiko asked when I reached the line. I was a little bit taller than her so she goes in front of me.

"Yeah, I was just a little out but I'm fine." I replied.

The teacher called our attention. "Now students, we are going to have badminton as our PE for today. I will assign you to your pair for the doubles. You already know the rules so I expect no questions from you. Is that clear??"

"Yes Sir." We all replied in unison.

"Hmmmm… Let's see, Because we have the same number of students per gender, your partners will be from the opposite sex." He continued.

There was an excited giggle produced by a flock of cheerleaders. I rolled my eyes. Don't they ever get tired of boys??

"Akita with Oshiro, Chiba with Tanaka, Fukuoka with Yamamoto, Haigo with Matsumoto, Hatsune with Kamui,.." He was interrupted by Miku's sudden squeal of gladness.

"That's enough Miss Hatsune. Let us continue, Kagamine Len with.." He glanced at his list and looked at me. Please let it be not me.. Pleaaaase…

"Kagamine Rin." I groaned loud enough for the teacher to hear. "I don't want to hear any complaints from you. One complain and you fail, understand??" he said. "Oh and by the way, your partner now would be your partner for the whole school year, in all subjects." He went on and on about badminton and its history but it barely registered in my mind. That.. that person's going to be my partner for the whole school year???!! Noooo!!

"Team up now and let's start the game. First up, Chiba and Tanaka versus Akita and Oshiro. Come up now."

All other students in class now approached their partners but not I. Hah! Let him come to me! I looked around and saw Len making his way to me. He was smiling devilishly and winked at me.

"Hey partner!" he said as he put his arms around me.

"Get your hands off me or else I'm going to punch you. AGAIN." I threatened. Who does he think he is, putiing his arms around her????

"Punch me, and your dreams of junior high will be gone." He laughed.

I scowled at him. Man, this is going to be a really looong school year.

******************  
Fifth Chapter. yeaay! hahaha =)) please review. thankyou :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

"Okay! First game, winner is Akita and Oshiro. Next up, Hatsune and Kamui versus the Kagamines. Come up now." The teacher announced to my horror. Darn, Gakupo's going to know how clumsy I am!

"Rin! Come here babe." Len called, smiling at me. Babe???!!

"Shut up, I ain't your sweetheart. Save that for Miku." I hissed.

He grinned at me, mockingly. "Jealous much Rin??" He laughed evilly, "and by the way, the babe name? I wasn't referring to the endearment; I was referring to the movie. You know, the pig story??" He laughed again.

"Mr. and Miss Kagamine! Stop fighting or else you two will fail." The teacher threatened us and announced. "Game Two will now begin." He called both teams for the tossing of coin. "Kagamine, heads or tails?" He asked. "Heads!" "Tails!" We both answered at eh same time.

"What's it gonna be?? Heads or Tails??" Miku complained.

I looked at him and as if reaching an understanding, we replied at the same time, again. "Tails," "Heads,"

The teacher shook his head and said, "What do you really want?? The whole class is waiting for you!" He glared at us.

Len answered first. "It's going to be Heads.

"Heads it is." The teacher tossed the coin. It was Tails. I scowled at Len.

"Tails. Miku, you serve first." He blew his whistle, a signal that the game will now begin.

Miku served it with expertise. Len received it. I was amazed by how he received the shuttlecock. He was moving with an athlete's grace despite his thin stature. Gakupo then received the shuttlecock and smashed it towards me.

"Rin! Watch out!" Len yelled to get my attention. Too late. The shuttlecock hit my eyes, causing it to produce tears.

"Look! Rin is crying! What a shame!" Somebody said and everybody laughed. Everybody except Gakupo and Len. Gakupo crossed the net and helped me up, apologizing.

"I'm really really sorry Rin. I'm sorry. I didn.t mean to." He touched my face and blew into my eyes. God, his face was just inches away from mine I could almost smell his breath. It smelt of mint and citrus. Must be his toothpaste.

The teacher rushed in to help me. "Rin, are you all right?? Go to the clinic and rest for a while there. No buts already.." He added when he heard some complaints from me. "Just go." He stood up and announced that the game will continue but the teams must be changed. "Haigo and Matusmoto versus Fukuoka and Yamamoto. Come up now."

Miku approached us, clearly annoyed. "Look what you've done! If not for your stupid clumsiness, we would have won the game. AAARGH!" She stormed off.

"Look, I'm coming with you in the clinic since it was my fault." Gakupo offered. He was obviously worried and that flattered her. She smiled. She was about to say 'yes' when Len butted in.

"No, I'll take her since I'm her partner. Now go!" He shooed him away.

"Wait, let Rin decide." Gakupo suggested then looked at me. "What is it Rin??"

I looked at their expectant faces. I sighed. "I think it's better if Gakupo take me so Miku won't get mad." I smiled at Gakupo and then looked at Len who was obviously hurt by my decision.

"Okay then. I'll help you." Gakupo offered.

"No, it's okay. It wasn't my legs that are injured." I chuckled and tried to stand up. By the moment my legs supported my body, I could see black things forming in my eyes. "Is there an earthquake??" I asked when I felt the earth shook below me. I looked at Gakupo and Len and was greeted back by confused stares. I tried to walk but I fell down. Blackness started to take over my eyes. "Rin!" Gakupo and Len shouted in unison. That was the last thing I remembered after darkness sucked me into its depths.

* * *

Ouch. Darn headache. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Len, slouched over an easy chair. Where am I?? What happened?? I looked around to find the answers and I realized I was in the school clinic. I groaned in pain when I tried to move. Len heard my groan and looked at me. He smiled.

"Hey, good thing you're awake already. 5 more minutes and I would have called your parents." He advanced towards the bed.

"Why am I in here??? What happened???" I asked.

"You don't remember??" I shook my head. "You fainted when you tried to stand up so we brought you here." He replied.

"How many minutes was I out??" I looked around me and saw the clock above the door. 2:35 PM. PE started at 9:30 AM. "Whaaaaaaat???!! Almost five hours???!! No wonder I'm hungry."

Len chortled. "You're always hungry. That's why I brought you this." He held up a paper bag. The room immediately was enveloped with a delightful aroma of ramen and sushi. I reached for the bag quickly but Len pulled it away.

"It seems you forgot something." He closed his eyes and pouted his lips. I chuckled then said. "Whatever. Just give me that damn bag and get it done." I slapped his face gently but hard enough to sting a little.

"Ouch! What was that for???" He complained.

"It's for the bag that you are punishing by not giving to me. Can't you hear the poor thing begging to be released??" I joked and reached for the bag again.

"Okay." He reluctantly resigned and gave the paper bag to me.

"Hmmmmm…. Foood…" I muttered as I opened the bag. I was about to start eating when I noticed Len staring at me.

"You want???" I asked.

He shook his head and whispered, barely audible. "Just seeing you this happy makes me happy too."

SAY WHAAAT??!! Waaait, why the hell am I entertaining this guy?? He's supposed to be my worst enemy. I frowned. "I don't want your food. Get it. Where's Gakupo???" I said, determined to hurt him but it seems it was me who was hurt.

He looked at me in surprise, his eyes questioning as if to ask, what happened?? But after a while, a simper escaped his lips. "Your _sweetheart_ Gakupo is out there, somewhere with Miku." He emphasized the word sweetheart. He was mocking me again.

"I don't believe you. Get out of here, you arrogant mule!" I yelled at him. At the same instant, a wave of dizziness visited me. I closed my eyes to relieve the giddiness I felt.

"Are you okay??" I heard Len ask me, his voice sounded concerned.

"I'm okay. Just leave me alone." I pushed him away without opening my eyes. I didn't know that he came really near me and instead of pushing away air, I touched his lips. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. Damn, it seems I was under a spell or something because I can't seem to move away. He lowered his head and poised his lips against mine. I closed my eyes again, waiting for his lips. I wasn't disappointed. His kiss was warm and gentle. He moved slowly and softly which made me sigh inwardly.

"Rin????" A voice asked. It was familiar but I don't want to ruin the moment so I ignored it. _Gakupo. _Oh shit. I pushed Len as hard as I can and looked at the door. I wasn't mistaken. It was Gakupo, with a grinning Miku behind him. I looked at Len and saw a mocking smile playing in his lips. And then I knew it. THIS IS ALL A SET-UP!

******************

Sixth Chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review. Thanks! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Gakupo, I can explain." I said at once when I saw the hurt in Gakupo's eyes. "It's not what you think." I tried to stand up but another wave of dizziness caught me, causing me to fall on the floor. Len attempted to help me up but I shoved his hands away. "Do not dare touch me!" I scowled at him, fixing on him my deadliest stare. He raised his hands in front of him and fell back. I started towards Gakupo once again.

"Gakupo. Listen to me. They set us up. They want to tear us apart. Please, listen to me." I pleaded.

Gakupo just gave me a blank stare then walked out of the room. I tried to stop him. "Gakupo! Please listen! Please!" But he was gone already.

I helplessly fell on the floor. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't give these two impertinent morons here in the room their joy in witnessing my defeat. I fixed my gaze upon Miku and stared and her menacingly. God, how much I want to tear that stupid little smile on her face. I stood up giddily and went back to the bed. I wanted to shout at them, hurt them in every possible way I could imagine. But I'm too weak, physically and emotionally to do that. I can barely even go back to the bed, how much more exert force greater than my body can make. I sighed.

"Here, let me help you." Len offered. He grabbed me by the hand but I pulled it away as strong as I could. The sudden exertion of force caused me to fall on the floor and lose consciousness. I wish I would die…..

* * *

Unfortunately, I didn't. I woke up, still feeling giddy and looked around me. Where the heck am I now??? It was a big room. The ceilings were painted white but the walls were in pink. Pink.. Ugh, how I hate pink. I tried to stand up and found out that the floor was carpeted. There was a pink dresser beside the queen-sized bed and a pink vanity table. It seems the owner of this room was a big fan of pink. I walked around to explore the room. "Oh wow!" I exclaimed when I saw the huge walk-in closet. It was almost as big as my room including the bathroom. I exited the closet and went to the bathroom. It was a really extravagant bathroom with a closed shower stall, a bathtub and a Jacuzzi. Both tubs were big enough for 6 people.

"So you're awake already. Come, I fixed your breakfast already." A voice behind me spoke. I turned around and saw Len. He was wearing a silk bathrobe and some fluffy slippers.

"Where am I?? What is this place??" I asked angrily.

He smiled. "Welcome to the Kagamine Mansion." He bowed deeply and held his hand as if to escort me. I didn't accept it.

"Why am I here??? What time is it??" I asked again, looking around to find something that might indicate the time.

"First things first. I don't want to talk to people when they are almost naked." He smiled and looked at me from head to toe. He then handed me a robe.

Naked???!! I looked down upon myself. All I'm wearing was my undies. Mothersucking shit. I looked at him and screamed. "Where the hell are my clothes??!! What did you do to me???!!" Grabbing the robe he gave me, I quickly covered myself.

He laughed. "Easy lady. I didn't rape you if that's what you mean. I just removed your clothes because you were sweating profusely. I don't have the heart to let you suffer in case you get pneumonia. And your clothes are still being washed. Come breakfast is here, " He went out of the bathroom and motioned towards the bed where a 'breakfast in bed' was served. I looked at him hesitantly. What if the food was poisoned???

As if he read my mind, he chuckled. "The food ain't poisoned sweetheart. I don't want our name to be dragged into the mud just because I killed a pig."

My ears burned with the insult. How dare him???!! "I don't want to eat." I lied. Honestly, my stomach was already churning in hunger when I smelt the food.

"Suit yourself." He said and sat on the edge of the bed. The brute, he didn't even bother ask her again. _For what?? You already rejected his offer,_ my mind cut in. Yeah, whatever.

I continued to explore the room while the moron was still eating. I can't stand looking at him devouring the meal while I suffer from hunger. I went to the closet again still dazed with amazement and the size of the room. I looked at the clothes. They seem to be a woman's territory. Well, what do I expect??? From the color of the room alone, it was a girl's property.

I explored every corner of the room and I noticed there was a door. I opened it and it was dark. Duh. I flipped on the switch and there before me was a grand piano. It seems to be the music room. Lots of frames were hanged on the walls. Pictures of Len when he was still a baby, a teenager. I paid it no heed for I saw a window at the north side of the room. I rushed towards it and opened it. Fresh air greeted me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the hunger for food gone. When I opened my eyes, I realized that the window as facing a garden. A rose garden. I sighed. It was breathtaking.

After my nose feasted on the scent of roses, I walked back to the room and looked at the hanged frames one by one. There was a baby Len smiling. He looked so cute. And then there was a kid Len playing the piano. All the pictures seem to be taken with love. All the stages of Len's growth were there, keeping it alive. Finally, I settled on a picture of Len with a girl. She was pretty but quite chubby with long brown hair and wide light brown eyes. She was familiar. Oh crap. I realized she looks just like me. She's thinner all right and her eyes were lighter but all those features, the nose and the full mouth, were exactly like mine. I swear she could have been my twin.

"So you found this room." Len's smooth voice filled the silence of the room. I turned to him, questions in my eyes, and asked. "Who is she???"

He looked at the picture and smiled sadly. "Oh, that's Haku. She used to be my best friend. And fiancé."

Used to be?? What does he mean by that?? I voiced those questions aloud.

"Well, she.. she died when we were just 14. A stupid schoolmate of hers raped her and then killed her." His voice cracked. "She was thrown in a riverbank after that." A tear fell from his eyes as he approached me. "I loved her. We were betrothed to each other ever since we were born but it didn't matter because she loved me too. We would have been married next year. She would have been right here beside me right now." He cried as he touched my face. "When I saw you, I was amazed by the resemblance I could have swore you were her. But when I heard you speak, I shook my head and said to myself that Haku is already dead. So I fought you, because I was afraid I would fall for you." He lowered his head and positioned his lips against mine. I closed my eyes. Damn, I think I'm falling for this guy already. By the time his lips touched mine; I wrapped my arms around him and savored the kiss. It was a sweet and subtle kiss. We were in the peak when I heard him moan and say, "Haku…" It felt as though someone slapped me hard. I reluctantly pushed him away and ran towards the door. Foolish of me to think he loves me for me. Of course no one could love me. Tears started to form in my eyes, blurring my vision. I didn't care; I just want to vanish into thin air and never come back again……

******************

Seventh Chapter. I revised this one coz i think the first one i made was kinda weird. Plus it would change the story. hahaha. =)) hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :D thankyouuuu. :'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

And vanish I did. Only for a day. Hah! Luckily, it was a Friday when I passed out and I woke up on a Saturday inside Len's room so I spent the whole Sunday moping around in my room. You may be wondering how come my parents didn't punish me for "disappearing" for a night. Well, thanks to Meiko, I got out of that. She told my parents that I'm having a sleepover at their house. She knew about Len's little escapade and to my annoyance, she agreed to help him excuse me for a night. Because of that, I didn't talk to her for a whole day. Gaaaah, damn them. What do they think of me, a guinea pig in an experiment????

_Well, you certainly look like one, _my mind said. Pssshh… you're just my mind, why would I get angry at you???

Monday morning, while walking to school, Meiko caught up with me to say sorry. I forgave her. What's the point of delaying??? It would just lead to forgiveness anyway. Plus, I can't ignore my best friend forever. So with a hug, we reconciled and walked to school happily.

"So…. Tell me about Len's home. Is it big???" Meiko inquired.

"Well," I thought about the closet and the bathroom. "Nope."

"What???" She replied, clearly disappointed.

I smiled. "It's HUGE. From what I observed from the room alone." I shrugged.

"Room?? So you didn't have the chance to explore every corner of it???"

"No, I didn't." I answered quietly.

Silence ruled. We walked quietly all the way to school. I knew she sensed something was wrong but I didn't bother explaining it. She would understand.

* * *

When we arrived at school, I noticed something was different. I don't know but it seems the students were avoiding me. Yeah, they're always avoiding me but now, they seem avoid me more. The girls are giving me rude glances as if to say I don't belong here. I tried to ignore them but then a girl approached me, slapped me hard and said. "You slut!" and walked away. I stood there speechless. Did she just call me a slut???!! What did I do??!!

Meiko beside me whispered, "Maybe they knew already that you slept at Len's house and made up some stories about it."

"But.. but.. nothing happened!" I shrieked. Hell, why are people so malicious???

She shrugged and started towards the lockers. I followed her, aware of all the people whispering and looking at me, but I didn't care. Let them think what they want to think!

I was placing my books inside my locker when I heard a sob somewhere near. I looked around and saw Miku looking at me accusingly. Gakupo was beside her, his arms around her. I expected my heart to hurt but surprisingly, it didn't. Maybe I didn't love him at all.

"Hey slut! How dare you steal my boyfriend!" Miku said and raised her hand as if to slap me. I closed my eyes and waited for her hand to touch my cheek but it didn't come. Instead, someone touched my hand and squeezed my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Len holding Miku's wrist.

"Stop it Miku! Leave Rin out of this!" Len said, his muscles tensed. The crowd was staring to gather around us.

Miku stood there in awe. "How dare you Len???!!" Len smirked at her and released her.

"You better watch out Miku. You don't know who you're messing up with." He warned her and walked away, dragging me with him. In that very same moment, the bell rang and the students spread out, hurrying towards their first class. Meiko glanced at me, her eyes apologetic. I nodded back and smiled. It seemed to calm her and she made her way towards her first class.

Meanwhile, Len doesn't seem to have any plans of attending his first class. I stopped. He looked at me with questions in his eyes. I scoffed at him.

"Don't you have any plans of attending your first class???" I said, annoyed.

"Not now. The gossips are still too raw." He replied.

"You need to Len. My future depends on you." I pleaded. Shocks, this is embarrassing.

He seem to think over what I said and then sighed. "Okay. Let's go. What our first class??"

"Physics." I answered quietly, aware of the warmth of his hand.

He smiled. "We do really need to attend that class."

We walked back to our first class hand in hand. It felt right. I sighed inwardly.

* * *

"So, the two lovebirds managed to attend our class." The teacher greeted us when we arrived the room. "Please be seated. The class will begin in," He looked at his wristwatch. "5 minutes."

We took our usual seats, ignoring the looks our classmates gave us. By the time my butt hit the chair, whispers started to buzz. I focused my mind on what the teacher was talking about. I need to ace this subject. All subjects. Damn, I still need to tutor Len. I sighed. I looked at the teacher again, absorbing what he was saying.

I was already engrossed in listening when something hit me. I looked down and saw a crumpled paper. I picked it up and looked around, finding who threw it. Inside, it says:

_Hey slut! You don't know who you're messing up with. Let's see who the tougher gal is now. Meet me at the park, 4:00 sharp. See you there pig-faced slut.  
_

I looked behind me and saw Miku smiling. I nodded towards her to indicate I accepted her challenge. She looked at me blankly and stared at the teacher once again.

After that little exchange, I hardly can focus on anything. I keep on thinking what the challenge is. Even Meiko noticed my absentmindedness but she dismissed it as a temporary case. She talked nonstop over lunch and it really did help me. It gave me time to think and analyze things.

Last subject. I fidgeted in my seat biting my nails nervously, an indication that I'm getting impatient already. I looked at my watch, 3:45 PM. Last class ends at 3:50 PM. Almost. I took a deep breath then tried to concentrate to what the teacher was saying. I looked at my watch again. 3:48 PM. Two minutes more. I bit my nails harder. After a while I looked at my watch again. 3:49:10 PM. Ten.. Nine.. I counted inside my head. Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One..

_ RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!  
_

I hurriedly gathered my things and made my way towards the door. Before going out the door completely, Len called me.

"Hey Rin! You're gonna tutor me right?? When and where will me meet??" He asked.

I looked at him. "Uhm.. uhm.. 5:00, my house. That's okay??" I asked.

He beamed at me. "Great. You want to grab some snacks???"

I hesitated. "Uhm.. I'm really in a great hurry right now. Maybe later okay??" I said.

His smiled dimmed a little. "Okay. See you there then."

"Okay, bye." I waved at him and ran.

I reached the park, panting. I looked at my watch. 5:00 sharp. Right on time.

"So, you did manage to come." A voice spoke. I turned around and saw Miku. I shrugged.

"What's the big deal??"

"I thought you were going to chicken out." She laughed mockingly.

"Me??? Chicken out?? Hah! As if." I laughed without amusement.

"Okay then. Let's get started. Boys." She said, looking behind her as if talking to someone.

Right then, two big-bodied males came out of the shadows. They both looked threatening. They advanced towards me. Holy cow. They're going to kidnap me!

Miku laughed devilishly. "Hah! Let's see how tough you are! Get her boys!"

I ran as fast as I can. But they were faster and much stronger. One grabbed me from behind and held me. The other one placed a hanky on my nose. I struggled but it was a hopeless case. I felt my vision dim and my strength fading. Before darkness took me, I heard Miku laugh devilishly. Len… I whispered before blacking out…

******************

Eighth chapter. Yeay! hahahaha =)) hope you enjoyed. Thanks! please review... :)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Meanwhile, Len was already on his way to Rin's house. He had to admit, he was looking forward in spending time with Rin. He smiled at the thought. She's a gem, that girl. At first glance you'd think she's weak but she's a tough cookie. He was attracted to her the very moment she hit him. He couldn't believe some girl would do that to him. Sure, he's a troublemaker but because of his "charm", he's used to girls fawning over him. _She sure is one of a kind, _he thought then sighed.

When he reached Rin's house he hesitated if he should ring the bell. It was embarrassing to admit but he's kinda nervous about meeting Rin's parents. He took at deep breath and started towards the door. He rang the bell. Few seconds later, a girl opened the door.

"Hi, uhm.. Is Rin there???" He asked uncertainly.

"Sorry Sir but Miss Rin hasn't arrived yet. Would you want to go inside and wait for her??" The girl replied politely.

He smiled and said. "No, it's okay. Just tell her I came by. Thanks." He nodded and turned around.

_Where can she be??_ He thought. He decided to ask Meiko, hoping Rin is there and that she is perfectly safe. _Of course she'd be safe dude,_ he consoled himself.

Three blocks away from Rin's house stood Meiko's house. He rang the bell and a surprised Meiko greeted him.

"Len, what brought you here??" She asked, motioning for him to come inside. He shook his head.

"I won't be long. I just want to ask if you know where Rin is. We agreed to meet at her house for my tutorial but she still hasn't arrived. Any idea where she is now??"

"I'm sorry Len but I really don't know. Try to ask Miku, maybe she knows. Rin told me after dismissal that she's going to meet Miku at the park." She suggested.

_Oh shit. I feel something bad about this, _he thought. He waved his goodbyes to Meiko and hastily went to Miku's house. It was located at the far end of the village, where most of the upperclass lived. He didn't bother to ring the bell instead he knocked hard.

"MIKU! MIKU!" He yelled. Screw security.

The door opened at his 10th knock. Miku greeted him, her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"What??? What do you want???" She asked.

"Where's Rin??? What did you do to her???" He asked hotly.

A look of hesitation passed her face but she answered, "I don't know." She averted her eyes.

_She's lying,_ he thought. "Shut up, if something happens to her, I swear I'd kill you!" He threatened.

Miku stepped back. She knew Len always does what he says. She told him where they are and closed the door immediately.

On the other hand, Len hurriedly got on his car and drove like mad. _Dear Lord, please let Rin be safe. Please…._ He silently prayed_. I can't lose another girl this way again. I can't love the one I love again. I love her Dear God.  
_

And then it struck him. He loves her. Love her like hell. In between those teasing and quarrels, he fell for her. Damn it, he didn't even tell her!

With this thought, he drove faster, if only cars could fly, then it would have been hovering by now. He never felt like this before towards any girl. Yes, he loved Haku, but not this way. It seems his heart would die if something really terrible would happen to Rin. And it also dawned upon him that the reason he can't get over the death of Haku was that he felt guilty about it. He felt that if he got on time, she should have been alive today. For years he tried to forget about it but now memories started to unveil once again…..

_He and Haku had been planning to meet up at a local restaurant to talk about some things. She arrived at earlier than he did as always and decided to wait outside. Just then, a gang of 5 drunken boys passed her way. They tried to seduce her but she refused. Enraged, the leader (who was identified as a suitor of Haku once) grabbed her by the hand and tried to kiss her. Haku struggled so they dragged to a nearby abandoned warehouse. That happened for a span of 5 minutes so the time of the crime would have been 5:10. He arrived at 5:15 PM. When he saw there was no sign of Haku around, he got nervous. Haku never was late. He asked some customers inside if they had seen a chubby, brown-haired girl. Some of them answered 'no' but one of them told me that she did saw a chubby girl being harassed by a group of teenagers outside the establishment. He went around the restaurant to look for her but failed. He then called the police and her parents and told them what happened. A few days after, the police found her body thrown in the riverbank. When they autopsied her body, it was found out that she was raped before killing her mercilessly. He felt responsible for what happened to her and until now, he still carried the burden…..__  
_

His memory trip was interrupted when he saw the place where they brought Rin. He angrily went out of his car and barged inside the building. It was dark but he heard some muffled cries somewhere inside. He stopped for a while and let his eyes adjust to the darkness and then went in.

* * *

"What do you want from me???" I cried as they dragged me inside a dimly lit room. They bound my hands with a rope and now they deposited me on a bed. I was alarmed.

"Nothing little pig. We just like to have some fun." One of them answered with and evil grin pasted on his pimple-infested ugly face. He opened his fly in the process.

Oh shit no. Please no. "Please don't. Pleaaaase…" I pleaded when the other one, a redhead, tried to undress me. I struggled. Please God, help me.

"Hey piggy, stop squirming or you'll be hurt." The pimple man scoffed at me. He held my feet while the other one opened my zipper. I shut my eyes tight and prayed to God someone would help me. I felt one of them sliding his hands under my blouse and caressing my private part, I struggled as hard as I can.

"Hell bitch! Stop it!" The redhead yelled at me and hit my head with his gun. I felt blood trickle down my face but I didn't bother to wipe it away. I felt dizzy. Just then, the pimple man muttered, "Conscious or not, we're going to take you piggy." He laughed devilishly. He opened my blouse and rubbed my stomach. I didn't dare struggle, I just don't have the strength anymore. I felt darkness coming, seducing me. "Len… I love you…" I whispered before I let it take me.

*******************

Ninth Chapter. hehehe. please review. :PP thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up feeling sore. Well certainly not down 'there' but somewhere in my head. I tried to get up but I realized my hands are still tied. Based on what I'm feeling, I knew I wasn't violated. I looked around and saw the pimple man sleeping in a corner. The redhead was nowhere to be found. I fidgeted and saw that my hands were loosely tied. Hah! Their loss!

I silently unfasten the knot they used in tying my hands. Good thing I listened to while they taught us this kind of stuff. Few minutes later, the rope was off my hands and I was already up, making my way to the door. It's approximately 5 steps away. I tried to walk really really quiet but it was hard doing it especially with a body like mine.

_STEP… STEP… STEP_

Finally I reached the door and turned the knob. I opened the door slowly. So close to freedom. A little more….

_CREAK!_

I stopped immediately. Pesky old door, making unnecessary noises. I listened attentively for any sign of movement. Hearing nothing, I continued my escapade. Little by little, as silent as a mouse, I made my way out of the door. Closing it behind me, I stopped for a while for my eyes to adjust in the dark. When my surroundings looked a little bit clearer to me, I gazed inside the room. There wasn't much light but according to the outline of the room, there seem to be a door somewhere in the east. I roamed inside the room, using the wall as my support and at the same time feeling if there were any cracks or openings. I felt frustrated when I had already surveyed almost half of the room but still there weren't any indications of an opening. I took a deep breath and started the work again. When all my hopes are almost gone, I felt an opening. I touched it and knew it was a door. Finally! I looked for the knob and when I found it, I turned it hastily, wanting to be free. I looked at the door, the last door I need to open before being free and ran carelessly. Before I reached for the knob, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Going somewhere, missy??" It was the redhead.

I struggled but his hold of me got only harder. I kicked him in the balls. He writhed in pain and in the process loosened his hold of me. I kicked him again and broke into a run not looking behind. Too bad, for the pimple man, obviously awake now, followed me and grabbed my ankles. I fell down.

"NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed. I tried to crawl but the redhead pinned me down and started to undress me. I squirmed and struggled but it only made his jib of undressing me easier. He took my blouse and skirt and touched me in placed no one had ever dared to touch. I screamed again, an ear-deafening sound and twisted my body. The pimple man, annoyed already, got up and went to get something. When he came back there was a syringe with a clear liquid inside. He approached me and then grasped my right arm. I twisted again.

"Hold her still Ben, this would take just a minute," He said to the redhead, whose name was obviously Ben, as he check the syringe.

"Okay." Ben gripped my wrist and held them to the floor. He then went on top of me and held my feet using his feet. I felt something hard pressed against my belly and I looked at him in disgust. I wasn't that innocent not to know what it was.

He grinned at me. "You feel that?? Hah! You'll feel more later pig!" He said as I felt a sting in my right arm. I looked at it and saw the pimple man injecting the liquid into me. He grinned at me.

"You'll feel a bit dizzy cupcake but it won't let you sleep so you'll know what we will do later and enjoy it. Okay??" He said and began kissing me from my hand upwards. I wanted to retch right then and there. I squirmed again but then all of a sudden, I felt sluggish and tired. My eyes felt droopy but I can't sleep. I felt a hand sliding up my legs but I was too tired to push it away. I just looked at them with tired eyes. Just then, I heard a door open and a voice.

"Let her go, you bastards!!" It shouted. It seems to belong to a boy, a maturing boy.

"And who are yo----??" Before the pimple man could finish, the boy hit him in the face and stabbed him using a knife. Now where did he get the knife??? Oh well, it's his business anyway. I looked up to see who the boy was but the redhead Ben blocked the view. I can't stand to look up anymore; my eyes are starting to get droopy, threatening to close anytime. I heard a groan and a deep 'swish' of a knife. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the sounds but then I felt someone cradle my head and laid them on his lap. It felt oddly comforting. I let out a soft moan and opened my eyes. I looked at the guy and touched his face. I smile at him and whispered, "Whoever you are, thank you. And please tell Len I love him. Thank you again." And I closed my eyes again and slept peacefully.

* * *

Len panicked when he saw Rin doze off. He had called the police just before he arrived at the establishment yet they just arrived now. He could hear the police sirens outside the building. He held Rin a little longer then carried her outside. _Ughh.._ he groaned, he totally forgot how heavy she really was. After a few steps, he gave up and left Rin for a while to ask help from the police. He was still feeling giddy after what Rin told him. She was obviously a little out but he knew that whatever she said there was coming from her heart. He felt light and unburdened as if the world had just been lifted off from his shoulders. While on his way back to Rin, a policeman approached him and said, "Nice job young man. You can go home and rest already." He tapped him on the shoulder and walked away. Len smiled and followed the policeman towards where they brought Rin. She was already conscious but she was still groggy. He was about to come at talk to her when he saw Gakupo race towards the same place where he was about to go and hugged Rin. His face was full of relief and happiness. He heard him utter words such as 'Thank God', 'I was so worried' and stuff like that. Rin's expression was quite surprised and confused. She hugged him back and asked if he was the one who saved her. To his dismay, Gakupo answered 'yes' and hugged Rin again, tighter this time. Len looked away, he felt his chest tighten and his sight began to blur. With heavy steps, he walked away and went home. He unconsciously forgot about his car.

* * *

I was still feeling a little bit tired when Gakupo rushed and hugged me tight. I was surprised but then I responded his hug.

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried about you!" Gakupo said, obviously relieved.

"Were you the one who saved me??" I asked.

He hesitated for a while and said, "Yes, it was me." And he hugged me again.

I let him hug me for a while and then let go of him. I looked outside, knew something was missing and spotted a car a few meters away. It looked really familiar. I sighed and laid down the stretcher.

Tenth Chapter. whoOo! please review :D hope you enjoyed it :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After being transported to the hospital to check if there were any injuries, Gakupo took me home. When we arrived, my parents were hugging me as if I were back from the dead. Jeez, parents. I rolled my eyes and politely introduced Gakupo to them. When they knew that he was the one who saved me, my mom hugged her tightly I doubt if Gakupo could ever breathe. I knew right then that my parents idolized Gakupo. Sigh, I can't blame them. I was infatuated with Gakupo for about 2 years before Len came. Who wouldn't??? He's smart and gorgeous (but for me, Len's more gorgeous though not that smart). He's responsible and rich. Man, if my parents were to pick out a groom for me, I wouldn't be surprised if he was like Gakupo. Half an hour later, Gakupo waved his goodbyes to my parents. When he was gone, my parents interrogated me immediately.

"Rin, is he your boyfriend???" My mom asked.

"Momma! I'm only 16! He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, I could have screamed if she weren't my mother.

"Why not?" My dad asked seriously.

"Because." I said, unable to find the right words. What am I supposed to say?? That I'm in love with somebody else?? If I tell them that, they would ask me again and again who that guy would be and I have no plans whatsoever to tell them anything about my love life.

"Because?" My mom pressed. She can be so annoying sometimes.

"Because." I repeated, determined not to tell them anything. "Can I rest now?? I'm really tired and my head aches." I said and started upstairs. I looked at them one more time and smiled. "Goodnight Mom, Dad."

That night, sleep avoided me. I just stared at the ceiling all night, replaying the scenes on my mind. There really was something wrong. I was quite positive that it wasn't Gakupo's voice I heard. It was more like Len's. But if it was Len's, wouldn't he be there when I woke up?? Maybe it really was Gakupo, the drugs they injected just blurred my senses. But it's just that, my senses are blurred and I can't possible make out what really happened clearly. I looked at the clock, 3:00 AM. I need to sleep and my head really hurts. I closed my eyes and a few minutes later, I drifted off to sleep.

_I am here again. Was it just a dream that someone saved me?? Why am I here?? I looked around and saw the same room where I was almost violated. I looked for the outline of the door and saw it, luckily. Maybe it really was just a dream. I reached for the knob but then someone grabbed my wrist. It was the redhead._

_ "Going somewhere, missy??" He said. Oh my gosh. That saving part was really all just a dream! The same thing happened. Pimple man grabbed my ankles and they started to undress me. I struggled so they drugged me. "Gakupo……" I whispered. Just then the door flew open and instead of Gakupo, Len was there, standing like a knight-in-shining armor. He stabbed both men and now here he is, cradling my head. I touched his face, which was etched with worry and at the same time relief, and said. "I love you…" And then a ring broke the silence between us. It keeps getting nearer. All of a sudden, Len was becoming transparent, like the air and he smiled at me. "Len! Don't leave me!" I wanted to shout but my voice seems stuck in my throat plus I'm too tired. I just let the ringing come to me. I cried silently…. Riiiiiiiiiing!!!!  
_

The sound of the alarm clock pierced my ears. Damn alarm clock. I reached out and turned it off. What with that dream?? Is it really Len who saved me??? I sighed.

Downstairs, the first thing I saw was Meiko talking to my parents. I called to her and beamed. "MEIKO!!!!" I rushed down and hugged her tight.

"RIN!! Thank God you're okay!" he said when she released me.

"What day is it??" I asked randomly.

"Well, it's a Sunday. But the school gave you their permission to rest for a week." It was my mom. She always butts into my conversations.

I hesitated. I don't want to rest for a week. I still need to ace the exams and tutor Len. I voiced it out. "But mom! I don't want to rest! I still need to ace the exams." I said.

"Honey, you're grades are already okay. Just rest for a while and have the special examinations later." She said casually. She wouldn't understand. I sighed.

"Mom, I'll go to school tomorrow whether you like it or not. Besides, I feel okay already." I replied. She can't stop me.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself." And she walked away.

Meiko then dragged me to my room. I let her. Psssh, I'm too tired to think anyway.

"Soo, tell me what happened. I heard from your Mom that Gakupo was the one who saved you. That's so sweet." She gushed. Sweet?? I was almost raped and all she can say is that its sweet?? Pssshh.

"Yeah. But I still have this nagging feeling that something was wrong. I quite don't believe that Gakupo was the one who saved me." I shared; I can't keep this for too long.

"But, why??" She asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe that drug they injected really was strong." I replied.

"Drugged??? Ohh.. Uhm.. I've been meaning to ask you… Do you mind??" she hesitated.

"Mind what??" My eyebrows knit. She never asked permission just to ask something.

"Uhm.. Are you.. uhm.. still a .. virgin???" She said quietly. I swear I just saw her blush!

I laughed out loud. "Hell. Of course!" I laughed again.

She sighed in relief.

* * *

Monday, it was a week before the finals. The first thing I did when I arrived at school was look for Len. I spotted him in his lockers and greeted him.

"Hey Len!" I said, smiling toothily.

He looked at me and replied curtly. "What do you want???"

I was taken aback by his response. I thought we were okay already??

"Uhm.. I just want to say sorry that I hadn't come for the tutorial. Something happened." I answered.

He grunted. "Yeah, I know. Now can you leave me now??" He scowled at me.

It seems my heart was broken into a million pieces by his attitude towards me. I turned away, hurt. What did I do??? He was so warm yesterday I thought we had a connection. Maybe it was all just a joke. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the day.

The first class of the day was chemistry. As I made my way towards my locker to get my lab gown, a group of girls approached me. I stopped and readied myself in case they want a fight. But instead, an unusual thing happened.

"Hi Rin. I heard you were almost raped last night and Gakupo saved you. That's so sweeeet!" She gushed. Man, I prefer them scowling at me than enduring this.

"Yeah," I replied shortly. I started towards my locker again. The other girl, a pretty curly-haired girl, stopped me. "Hey wait. We're still talking to you." She said her voice dangerous. I sighed and turned to her.

"I really am not in the mood to fight so if you'll excuse me." I walked past them but before I could reach my destination, another girl slapped me so hard I thought I heard my jaw crack.

"Holy shit! What's your problem dude???!!" I screamed. I am through with insecure bitches hating me.

"What's YOUR problem??? Why are you stealing Gakupo from us??" The curly-haired girl replied.

STEALING???!! Gosh, they're insane! "Stealing???!! Did I tell Gakupo to come there and save me?? Did I ask him to like me??? Why the hell are you so damn insecure??!! Go get your 'beloved' Gakupo for all I care! Let's see if he will like you too! Now get out the heck out of my face or I swear I'd punch y'all. I don't even care if you're girls!" I threatened and opened my locker.  


* * *

I was still fuming mad when I reached the Chemistry Lab. I grumbled and complained and kicked things. It's a good thing I there wasn't any apparatus yet at the table. Len being my partner didn't even help at all. Instead, I felt worse.

"Hey pig-face. Stop grumbling or else you're going to fail this subject and you can't proceed to junior high," Len told me one time when I was complaining about how hot it is.

"Shut up. Mind your own business bastard." I hissed at him. Gone was the good ole' Rin. Let him suffer!!

After the first class, I strode towards where the lockers are when all of a sudden, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the AVR. I didn't have the chance to complain for a pair of lips crushed mine in a deep kiss. It tastes familiar. The warmth was familiar. I pushed him for a second and saw a pair of eyes full of tenderness. It was Len.

"I missed you sweetheart. I have to let you go." He hugged me and kissed me again. I responded to the kiss with all my heart. He suddenly broke the kiss and went out. I was left there, astounded. What did he mean let go of me???

****************

Eleventh Chapter. Please review. Thanks! hope you enjoyed it :DDDD


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After that brief encounter with Len in the AVR, he avoided me like a plague. I was hurt but I would rather die than show what my real feelings are. I smile every day, laugh when Meiko throws some jokes, grumble about too much homework, fight when I needed to. In short, I acted normal. Waaay too normal. It's a good thing no one noticed.

Well, as I have said, everything was back to normal except that Gakupo seems to become my tail. He follows me everywhere, even to the point of going into the ladies' restroom just to comfort me when I had a stomachache. But of course I had to shoo him away. It would be sooo embarrassing plus it would ruin his reputation as a 'nice guy'. Two years ago, I would have been thrilled by the idea that Gakupo likes me but now, it annoys me. Well, I am flattered too of course. But, who would be happy when someone, especially a guy, keeps on tailing you from your home to school then back??? My parents even noticed it and, unfortunately, they had this weird idea that Gakupo and I are together. They even invited Gakupo once for a family dinner. Family dinner my ass. We don't even sit together except for the holidays.

"But Mom! When did we ever have a family dinner????" I exclaimed when she told me one night.

"During special occasions." She answered casually.

"And do you consider this a special occasion??? What's so special about it???" I asked ruefully. She better have a good reason for this or else I'd tear the house apart. Seriously.

"Yes, of course. You see," She motioned me to sit on a chair. I obeyed, reluctantly. Anything to let her finish her speech quick. "It's not every day when you're daughter has an admirer as handsome, smart and nice like Gakupo. Especially if the daughter is like you." She raised her eyebrows.

I have never seen a mother as discriminating as mine. I sighed, hurt.

"Mom, that hurts. If you want to know." I walked upstairs silently. Man, how I want to change my family.

Upstairs, I was thinking about what my mother just said. Maybe it's good to invite him to dinner and give myself a chance to like him again. Now that Len avoids me and hurt me like hell (even though he doesn't really know…. or does he?? *shrugs*), maybe I must open my mind and heart to all possibilities. I really am very lucky to have a guy like Gakupo to be my suitor. I sighed. Yeah, that's what I will do.

* * *

The next day, as usual, Gakupo picked me up 10 minutes earlier. I decided I would ask him then so it wouldn't create much commotion.

"Uhhh, Gakupo. Would you… uhm.. like to stay for dinner later??" I asked without looking in his eyes. Damn, it's hard to look at people when you really don't mean what you say.

Somehow, he misinterpreted my behavior for shyness. He beamed at me. "Oh, sure! It'd be my greatest pleasure! Now, now, don't get shy, it's okay." He rumpled my hair and kissed me on the cheek. Instead of feeling thrilled, I felt somewhat disgusted and kinda flattered. He was my first kiss.

Oh wait. My first kiss on the cheek. Len gave me my first on the lips. I smiled when I remembered the first moment he kissed me. Gakupo must have thought the smile was for him because he also smiled at me. A very very very bright smile.

Like a flash, the smile from my face faded. I turned my back from him and said, "Let's go now. I don't wanna be late for class."

Gakupo's smile dimmed at few watts. I swear if he's going to make an electric company using his smile, he can light up the whole city of Tokyo. Even Japan. "It's not even 7:00 yet. And I'm earlier by 10 minutes so don't worry about getting late." He smiled again and put his arms around me. I gently took it off.

"I know but I still have to do something at school." I lied. I really am progressing in my lying capabilities. HAHA! They may come handy in the future.

He shrugged. "Okay." He shouted his goodbyes to my mom and dad. They're kinda close already.

"So… what will you do here at school that you need to come so early???" He asked when we arrived at school.

I was alarmed. Oh shoot, what am I going to say??? I looked around and an idea came up to my mind.

"I was going to study for the finals. I still need to ace the exams." I smiled brightly to hide my uncertainty. I hope he doesn't notice the change in my mood or else I'd be doomed.

It's either he's really dumb or just acting to be dumb because he actually asked if he could help me. At first I refused but because of his inborn talent of persuasion, I reluctantly said 'yes'. So we spent the whole morning learning about the stuff that I studied last night. Psssshh. I never knew while we were studying together, a pair of eyes was watching us, probing.

The day just passed with a blur and before I knew it, it was already dismissal. How time flies so fast especially if you have so much in your mind. While walking home from school with Meiko, a car ran past us, almost hitting me. I felt red hot rage fill my body. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"HEY YOU DUMBASS!! WATCH OUT!!" I was about to say something more when I noticed the car looked really really familiar. A red Mustang. I peeked in to see who the driver was but all I can see was a silhouette. It was a lean man. No, more like a boy with a messed-up hair. He looks like someone. He looks like Len! I peeked more but before I had the chance to see his face clearly, the car sped up and turned right.

"Hey Rin! Whatchu lookin' at??" Meiko asked, tapping me on the shoulder.

I mumbled a "Nothing" and distractedly went on my way. Am I that obsessed with Len to the point of seeing him when he's not around??  
Imagining things like he was that guy for example??? INSANE!

"Hey, what's with you today??" Meiko asked, obviously annoyed. I looked at her confusingly.

"Why???" I asked, totally clueless.

"I've been babbling here for about a minute now and I've got no responses from you." She sulked. I pinched her cheeks and smiled.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of something." I let go of her and resumed my way.

"What??" She asked, her interest now waking up.

"Uhm… About my mother's invitation to Gakupo to eat dinner with us." I said without looking at her.

"Whaaaa---???" She squealed with delight. "What's the matter with that???"

"Well… I really don't know what to do. I'm nervous." I replied.

She laughed again. "That's just first-date jitters girl. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

First- date jitters???? Hmm.. Now that I've thought about it, it really makes sense. It's the first time that I've invited a guy over dinner with my parents and my first time having a suitor. I felt a little bit calm already, having known what the reason was why I felt so anxious about the dinner.

* * *

Dinner. I was still inside my room when the doorbell rang. I felt my pulse quicken. I took a deep breath and started downstairs. At the front door, I saw Gakupo, looking so handsome in his suit and tie. Wow, talk about formality. I myself wore a white dress (the first time since my 10th birthday where I had a dashing party) with a V-neckline emphasizing my well-endowed chest (because of the fats). I smiled at him. Appreciation was evident in his eyes. He smiled at me and held out his hand, which I took, shyly. And we went to the dining table hand in hand.

I noticed my mother was all energy and there was a hint of sparkle in her eyes but my father was obviously faking happiness. I wonder why….

"So, Gakupo, did you and Rin already has plans of marriage??" My mother asked put of a blue at the table. I almost choke down the food I was chewing.

"MOM!" I shrieked. "I don't want to get married yet!"

My mom looked at me at raised her eyebrows. "Why not??? Isn't it a blessing even one guy wants to marry you???"

My eyes went warm and my vision started to blur. I bowed my head to hide the tears from them but my voice betrayed me. I choke back sob and ran to my bedroom. How could they humiliate me??? Their own daughter???? Damn it! 

I was crying my heart out when I heard the door open. Thinking it was Mom, I threw my pillow and sobbed loudly. I was surprised to hear a man's voice.

"Rin, are you okay??" It was Gakupo. He pulled me up and hugged me tight. I could feel that he really loves me. I hugged him back and vowed to myself to try to love this man. I released him and looked at him deep in his eyes. "I love you…"

Gakupo seemed surprised but then he regained his composure and smiled at me lovingly. "I love you too." He kissed me. I expected it to as mind-blowing as the kiss I had shared with Len but all it felt was pleasant. Simply pleasant. There was no spark or something. He released my and hugged me tight again. "I will never hurt you. I'll love you forever."

******************

Twelfth Chapter. Sorry for the late update. :D hope you enjoyed it. Please review! =))


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Finals Week. If I may say, more like hell week for me, you know the situation. The night after I invited Gakupo for dinner, we became an official couple the next day. I know it's quite unfair to Gakupo to let him think that I love him but I WILL try my best to really love him. If it weren't for that Len, I would've answered Gakupo with a sweet 'yes' and kissed him passionately without reserve. But unfortunately, destiny has other plans. He made me fall for someone I thought loves me back but turns out, it was all a big joke. I sighed. At least, I have Gakupo now. He was an epitome of a perfect boyfriend. Sweet, thoughtful, loyal, understanding, you name it. And he's handsome, and smart too, a bonu8s points for me. Our relationship was almost perfect too, ALMOST. There was no spark, no chemistry. Well, the fault's not his obviously but mine. But then it's only been a day since the 'confession' and maybe, few weeks later I'd fall for him, head first.

The Saturday before Monday, the beginning of the Finals Week, Gakupo came over my house and offered to help me study. I was touched so I kissed him gratefully in the cheek and blushed. I think I'll never get used kissing people first. When I looked up, I saw him smiling at me lovingly.

"Just in the cheek?? Is that the best you can do??" He teased with an evil grin playing along his lips.

I slapped him playfully and giggled. "Oh just shut up. If you don't, I'm going to have to kiss you just to close that mouth of yours."

His smile got wider and then he cupped his hands in his mouth and yelled. "I'M SO NOISY! RIN'S GONNA KISS ME!" He laughed loudly.

I punched him hard enough to hurt. "Nice joke. Are you going to help me or not???" I smiled at him.

"Help you on what????" He advanced towards me and smiled devilishly. I took a step backward. What the hell is this guy going to do???? He continued to advance towards me and I also continued to take several steps backward. "What the hell Gakupo???" I said nervous already. He chuckled.

"Nervous Rin?? Hmmm??" He said seductively and trapped me at a corner. I frowned at him. If he takes advantage on the situation I'd kick his balls. He slowly lowered his head towards mine and pouted his lips as though he was going to kiss me. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for his kiss but it didn't come. When I opened my eyes, I saw him smiling wickedly. It was just a trick!

"Let's go study now." He said and started towards my room. The nerve!

I followed him, still fuming mad, not because I was disappointed at the kiss but because I felt embarrassed. Grrrr…

So, we studied together the whole night. My mom seems very pleased at our progress but my dad was still silent. I shrugged it off, thinking maybe he was just thinking of something.

Gakupo didn't really intend to stay for the night but my mother insisted that he will just sleep at our house for his own protection. I was alarmed. I know something's cooking in my mother's mind.

"But Mom! We don't have a guest room! Where do you suppose Gakupo would sleep, on the couch???" I shrieked.

"No, it's okay really. Anyways, the couch is big enough for me." He smiled at me reassuringly. But my mom cut in.

"Nonsense! You can't sleep on the couch." She waved her hand as if to shoo away some invisible insects.

"But, where is he supposed to sleep Mom???" I asked confusingly.

"Simple. In your room." She looked at me meaningfully. I knew that look. It's her don't-you-dare-argue-with-me-or-else-you're-dead look. I shut my mouth. "Your bed's big enough for too anyway." She started towards their room already. But before disappearing completely, she looked at us and said. "By the way, if you need some protection, there are plenty in our room, don't hesitate to ask. And Gakupo, you can borrow Len's shirts." And she was gone.

It took at a while before absorbing the implication of her statement. PROTECTION???!! What the hell was she thinking????!! I glanced at Gakupo and saw him blushing. I grinned.

"HAHA! Gakupo's blushing! HAHA!" I teased him.

When his blush deepened I laughed harder. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool." I walked towards my room. "Let's start studying again." I said.

So yeah, he slept beside me on my bed. Maybe he was really tired, I don't know, but he slept earlier than me. While he was asleep, I stared at his handsome face. God how could I not love this man??? He's so sweet, such a gentleman. He's the dream guy everybody wants. But damn this stupid heart of mine! I touched his cheeks and closed my eyes. A little while later, I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

The next week was one hell of a week. It was a nerve-wracking experience for me. So this is how it feels to fail one or more subject. I never really knew it was this heart-stopping for I've always had good grades. Not to brag but I was one of the most intelligent persons here in school so I haven't felt yet the feeling of helplessness when your grades depend on one person. I tried to talk to Len the whole week, just to wish him luck but my courage falters every time I see him. So I did nothing but pray and hang out with Meiko that week. And also of course with Gakupo, now that our relationship's been set. He was always there for me the whole week, guiding me and lifting my spirits up when I feel down. I became very fond of him and loved him like a brother. Yeah, just like a brother but I'm sure that this feeling would soon bloom into a romantic love.

Yeah, finally, the week's over! It was a tradition in our school that all the exam papers are to be given on the last day of the exam week. My heart went racing when they started to call names for the distribution of the papers. Gakupo sensed my nervousness because he sat beside me, held my hand and whispered. "Don't worry; it's going to be alright." I looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Haigo." They called out Meiko. She obviously had high grades for she squealed in delight when they handed out her papers. She looked at me and grinned happily. I grinned back.

"Kagamine Len??" The teacher looked around. "Kagamine Len??? Len??" She repeated. "Where's Len??"

A student supplied the answer. "Ma'am, Len flew to America yesterday afternoon, I heard he's staying there for good. And he asked me to give his papers to Rin." He looked at me and smirked.

I stood there, surprised. I looked at Gakupo and he gently nodded his head. The male student who received Len's paper gave it to me along with a letter addressed to me.

"He wants to give you this the moment you receive his paper." He said and excused himself.

When my name was called, I walked slowly towards the teacher, taking my time in preparing myself for the inevitable.

"Move it pig-face!" Someone yelled from behind. I shot him a poisonous glance and continued my way. On the other hand, Gakupo stood up and threatened to hit that guy in the face. The class sergeant-at-arms stopped the commotion before it began.

When the teacher handed me my papers, I took a deep breath and looked at it one by one. Algebra: A++, Physics: A++, Chemistry: A++ and so on with all the other subjects. I sighed in relief. I glanced at Len's papers. Now, my junior high is highly at stake at that bunch of papers. With shaking hands, I skimmed through it. Algebra: A++, Physics: A++, Chemistry: A++, and so on. I looked at it in disbelief and skimmed through it again, slowly this time. He aced all the exams! I'm going to Junior High! I almost screamed in delight. And then I remembered the letter. I stared at it for a moment and then tore the opening. Inside was a blue stationary. Wow, that guy uses stationary?? HAHA. I opened it and my eyes got wet when I saw that too-familiar handwriting. It read:

_Dearest Rin,_

_I hope when you read this letter, I aced all the exams. I hope that you have already forgiven me from all the humiliations I caused you. Believe it or not, I fell for you Rin. Since the day you punched my nose, I felt attracted to you. Yes, you may not be slim, but you are really pretty. And really kind too. I had to leave you because I know I can't give you what you deserve. Please understand. I love you more than you'll ever know. I missed, miss and will miss you forever and ever._

_Lovingly Yours,_

_Len._

My eyes blurred. He loved me. Len loved me! I tore the letter into pieces and ran away. Damn him! He better not give me that "I can't give you what you deserve" crap! Doesn't he know he's more that what I deserve??? DAMN HIM!

******************

Thirteenth Chapter :D hope you enjoyed it! oh, and sorry for the late update :) please review ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Two years had passed since that dramatic moment I had in the room and now I'm already graduating in high school. Seems just like yesterday huh?? Well, those two years without Len was heartbreaking but then, I know I had to move on. Anyway, I had Gakupo with me and my best friend Meiko. I have learned to love Gakupo, maybe not as deep as I felt towards Len but love nonetheless. And he loved me back, that's what's important.

But he loved you back too…. My mind butted in. Yeah, he did say he loved me through a letter but he didn't fight for me. I was expecting him too. I sighed. Maybe he doesn't have the courage to tell everyone that he loves a fat and ugly girl like me. Oh well, his loss. You know why? 'Cause I'm already hot now. HAH!

Oh yes, in the span of two years, many changes had occurred in my body. First, I got rid of my baby fats through dieting and exercise. My mom forced me to do that. Second, I'm having other friends already. It was a cool junior and senior year. And it's about to end. Fufufufu.

"Hey you! Hot person No.1!" I heard a voice call behind me. I turned around and saw Meiko beaming at me. She, too, changed so much like me. Gone were the fats and double chins! Hah!

"Hey! Hot person No.2!" We giggled like children. We were currently in the ladies' room looking vainly at ourselves. "Omg Rin, I really can't believe this is us!" She pointed at our reflection. I looked too and heaved a deep sigh. "Yeah, I know right??"

"Let's go already. Gakupo's waiting for you outside." She dragged me literally out of the restroom.

* * *

"Hey babe." Gakupo greeted me as we approached the bench where he was sitting. "Babe" was his chosen endearment for me. It kinda makes me sad you know, because the last person who called me that was Len. I sighed again. What the hell?? Why am I always sighing?? Psshh.

"Hey," I kissed him on the cheek. He looked as handsome as ever. And I can feel a stubble under his chin. "You forgot to shave??" I joked.

He felt his under chin shyly. "Kinda," He chuckled and reached out for my hand. I could hear Meiko beside me whimpering in delight. "Okay, I'm outta here. I still need to clear up a few thing and I know you two could use a lovey-dovey time. So, CIAO!" She rushed and left us alone.

"Are you going to college babe?" He asked as he playfully made some circles in my hand using his fingers. I pulled my and away and giggled. "Duh??"

He smiled at me and put his arms around me. "I so love hearing you giggle." He kissed me. I let him. He's my boyfriend anyway plus we've been together for almost two years and within that, he had been the perfect boyfriend for me. Too perfect though. Well, maybe there's nothing wrong with that.

He broke the kiss. "Hey, say we go to the nearest restaurant and grab some snacks, is that okay with you??" He asked.

"OF course. Let's go now." We stood up and walked towards his car hand-in-hand.

* * *

We reached the restaurant in approximately 20 minutes. As we made our way towards a table, I noticed a familiar face. The nice hair, the nice eyes, the nice body. Oh yeah, it was Miku. She clearly hasn't seen us and I intended it to stay that way. It's not that I don't want to see her, far from it, but I just had this gut feeling that if she's going to see us, then hell would break loose.

When I looked back at Gakupo, he looked kinda tense. He can't even look into my eyes when we talk. Bugged off, I asked him. "Something wrong??"

He smiled too brightly and too quickly. "NO, no. Everything's fine." He gave off a hollow laugh. "Come on, let's go." He stood up looking behind me. I frowned. "I'm not even finish yet. Just wait." I looked behind me and saw Miku staring at us. I looked again at Gakupo, who was as nervous as ever, and asked. "You got a problem with Miku??"

He flinched at the sound of her name. Something definitely wasn't right here. "Who??" He feigned innocence, but the guilt in his eyes was visible. What could he be guilty of?? Puzzled, I looked behind again and almost jumped when I saw Miku standing directly behind me. What the heck??

"Hi Rin." She snickered. "And you too honey." He greeted towards Gakupo.

Honey??? I looked at Gakupo with questions in my eyes but he averted his gaze suddenly.

"What? Cat got your tongue people??" She laughed and shot me a venomous look. "SO it is true that you have been flirting with Gakupo, Rin. I can't believe you sank that low."

Sank that low??? Man, she's talking in riddles. "Sank that low?? Just what do you mean by that?? And for your information, Gakupo's my boyfriend for two years no so don't you dare call him 'honey'" I threatened.

She smiled mockingly at me and placed her hand around Gakupo. I felt infuriated. "Honey, why didn't you tell her we're engaged?? That's not nice." She kissed Gakupo full on the mouth. And that brute didn't budge!

And that's when Miku's words started to sink in. ENGAGED???!! I looked at Gakupo with eyes wide open. Engaged as in fiancée, to be married, etc.???

"Yes Rin. SO if I were you, back off! I'm his fiancée and you can't do anything about it!" She laughed. Gakupo stood up and reached for my hand. "Rin, let me explain."

I pulled my hand away and said nothing; I was too hurt to say anything, and raced off towards the exit. Before she was entirely out of the establishment, I heard Miku say behind me, "Oh and yeah?? That thing where he said that he like you two years ago, it was all just a dare. I can't believe he lived up to that dare until this date!" She tittered. God, how much I want to kill her!!

I ran as fast as I could away from them. From the crowd. I can't believe for two years, I was played a fool! How can they do this to me??? Now that I already loved Gakupo. I snorted. He doesn't really deserve my love. I stopped for a while to catch my breath and then I realized I reached the bridge. Wow, I ran that far??? Anyway, the scenery looks so picturesque and I couldn't help looking at the view, forgetting about the world for a moment. I climbed on the ledge to look at it clearly. AAHH, such fresh air. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms from side to side. The air itself makes me feel alive.

"If you want to die then don't bother other people." A familiar voice spoke from behind. I opened my eyes and turned around. My mouth went open and my eyes got wide. It was LEN!

****************

Fourteenth Chapter. Sorry for the really late update. Hope you enjoyed! please review :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Why the hell is he here?? He was in America right??? I puzzled over these questions intensely that I didn't notice my right foot slipped the ledge of the bridge causing me to fall over the bridge. Well, I thought I WAS going to fall so I shut my eyes as tight as I could to prevent my tears from falling when I felt a warm hand touched mine. I opened my eyes and saw Len reaching over me, trying to save me. The mere look of determination on his face gave me power to hold and pull myself up. In the blink of an eye, I was back on the ground again safe but on top of Len. Oh shoot, I cursed silently when I felt a warm tide rush inside of me. I stared at him, long and hard. He was still as handsome as ever. I smiled.

"Like what you see??" I heard him mock me. I rolled my eyes. Are we back to one again??? I squirmed to get out of his and stood up. "Whatever." I mumbled under my breath as he stood up. He looked at me.

"You look kinda familiar, have me met before??" He said suavely while patting off some dust from his shirt. I swear he looked as though he doesn't know me. I smiled, toothily this time.

"Have you forgotten me Len?? My my, such love you got there." I looked at him and realized he genuinely doesn't recognize me. I want to laugh at the thought. Yeah, the works of a hot body.

He looked at me quizzically. And then a dawn of realization hit him. "RiN??? Is the you???"

I mocked a curtsy and grinned. "The one and only."

He looked at me again from head to toe. "Oh my." He approached me and surprisingly hugged me really really tight. "Oh my! I missed you so much babe!" He broke the hug and kissed me hungrily. I responded to the kiss. Why wouldn't I?? I have been dreaming of kissing him the way I'm kissing him right now for a very long time.

When the kiss ended, I touched his cheek gently. This man was the only guy i ever loved. Yes, he was the one. I may have loved Gakupo but I knew deep inside me that Len would always have my heart. Forever.

"Babe, you look so hot! I hardly recognized you if not for your voice!" He said happiness evident in his voice. I smiled lovingly at him. We kissed again. I don't care what happened two years ago, what's important was he came back for me. I was about to reply when I heard a set of footsteps running towards where we are. When I looked, I saw Gakupo panting with Miku right behind him, clearly annoyed.

"Rin, Please let me expl----" He stopped short when he saw Len."Len??" He looked puzzled.

Len smiled at him and said. "Nice to see you again Gakupo." He pulled me closer.

Gakupo looked at Len then to me then at Len again. Miku, on the other hand, smiled at us and said. "Hey Len. Looking good."

I shot him a piercing glare and glanced at Gakupo who looked at little dazed. "What do you want??"

Gakupo seem to hesitate for a while and then shook his head. "I just want to… tell you that it's true. It was just a dare. But, please listen to me first." He said when he noticed I was about to go raving mad. He looked down. "It was a dare at first. But when I got to know you personally, I got attracted to you. And for those two years we spent together, I didn't have an ounce of regret for accepting Miku's dare. It was the best two years of my life." He looked up and I saw tears forming in his eyes. "Believe it or not, you became the light of my world. I know you still love Len even when we still had our relationship but it didn't hinder me from making you feel loved." He sighed. I felt tears forming in my eyes too. Gakupo was like my second best friend too and it hurts to see him crying because of me. "About the engagement, my and Miku's parents have thrown us together since we were young. We were betrothed when we were nine. It actually has a connection to the dare. Since I really don't want to marry a woman I don't love, she dared me to seduce you and be your boyfriend for at least six years but since it didn't happen, I guess I'd have to marry Miku after all." He sighed.

Miku, who was behind him, looked insulted. "Excuse me Mr. Kamui but I am more than what you deserve so you don't have the right to mope around. Oh well, since you've said it all, I think I'm going to ask Papa to call off the engagement." She remarked and turned around. Before she turned to a corner, she took a glance at us and I could see some telltale signs of tears in her eyes. And then it hit me that maybe Miku really loved Gakupo. I sighed. What a complicated situation. I turned to Gakupo.

"Gakupo, I really am sorry from everything. I.. I really don't know what to say this time because I have never encountered this type of problem my entire life but I know I can't continue a relationship with you now that Len is here. I can't .. I just can't… I'm sorry." My voice quivered and I choked back a sob. I saw a tear travel down Gakupo's cheek. I broke off from Len's hug and wiped his tears away. I hugged him tight. "I'm really sorry."

Gakupo smiled weakly. "No, it's not your fault." He pulled away and walked slowly. He took one last glance at us, smiled and then ran. I helplessly sat on the ground and sobbed. I never felt this bad before. I felt mean and really bad. I felt Len's hug around me. I took the solace and cried on him.

"Ssshhh…. It's not your fault sweetheart. Stop crying now. Hush…" He comforted me.

After a few minutes, my crying stopped but I stayed in Len's embrace. It felt so right to be in his arms again. I sighed and looked up to him. I saw him smiling at me. "You okay now??" He asked as he wiped my tears away. I smiled back. "Yeah, thanks."

"Anything for my love." He planted a kiss upon my waiting lips and then stood up. "Now, would you care for a walk???" He looked around. "It's a good thing no one's around eh?? Or else somebody's going to see how ugly you are right now!" He laughed. I hit him playfully in his face and giggled. "Whatever. Let's go take a walk already." I took his hand and enclosed it in mine, loving the feeling of warmth and security in it.

Fifteenth Chapter. yeheey! hahahaha =)) hope you enjoyed. Please review :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Graduation Day. It has been two weeks already since the confession on the bridge at ever since, Gakupo haven't talked to me. I understand him though. It's not that easy to talk to the one you love after breaking up with her. I sighed. Well, too much of those sad stuff. Let's talk about the happy ones!

Len and I have been dating everyday for the past two weeks. Our parents really don't know so we go out in secret. Sometimes we tag Meiko along with us just to show that I was with Meiko for that day. I don't know why I'd like to keep this a secret. My parents are actually thrilled if I could have a boyfriend but somehow there seems to be something that's bugging me off. Len was wondering too. It's a good thing he such an understanding guy.

"HOT PERSON!!! We've finally graduated! Oh my gosh!" Meiko hugged me tightly with joy beaming in her face. I beamed back.

"I know right?? But I'll be really sad when the time comes that we will part ways." I said emotionally, choking back a sob. I hugged her really tight again and we both cried on each other's shoulders.

Meiko's parents decided to migrate to America after the graduation and naturally, that's where she would take up her college studies. My parents wanted to stay in Japan since our business is here. Len, on the other hand, would also stay in Japan and would study anywhere as long as I study there too so we would be together.

Meiko broke off the hug and said under her breath. "Have you told your parents about you and Len??" She looked at me straight in my eyes.

"Not yet. I'm planning to tell them maybe when I'm off to college." I replied in hushed tones and looked around to see if anyone's listening. Sensing no one was, I looked back at her. "I'm still unsure you know. I don't know why."

"Don't know what honey???"

I turned around immediately and smiled a little bit too brightly. I saw my mother raising one of her eyebrows at me. Again.

"Nothing Mom. We're just talking about what course we would like to take up in college." I lied. Shit, I'm so lame in lying.

Meiko, God bless her, came to the rescue. "I told her if she wants to take up Biology but she said she doesn't like it. So she doesn't know why." She beamed at my mother and took a glance at me. That was lame too, but not as lame as mine. HAHA!

My mother nodded slowly. "Okay then." She held up her digital camera she's so proud of and said. "Come, let's take a picture!" Meiko and I huddled closely at each other and did some poses before my mom asked, "Where's Gakupo?? Let's take some lovey-dovey poses before going home." She smiled and looked around. I gulped and looked at Meiko. She nodded meaningfully. I took a deep breath. "Mom, we already broke up." I bowed my head and prepared myself for some major screaming. I wasn't disappointed.

"WHAAAT???!! Who broke up with whom??" She yelled. I bowed az little more, aware of the stares some students were giving us.

"Me." I replied shortly and braced myself.

"WHY???!! Do you know how hard it is for you to find some guy like Gakupo??!! You've been together for almost two years and you just broke up with him like that???...." And on and on she went. It's a good thing my dad rescued me.

"Stop that Harumi." My father said firmly. He glared at my mother and she did shut up. Nice.

"Let's go home now. Meiko, congratulations once again and have a safe trip." He turned around dragging my mother with him. I didn't follow them. Instead, after saying my last farewell to Meiko, I searched in the crowd and looked for Len. A few minutes after my fruitless search for him, I took a deep breath and made my way towards our car. "He promised to be here," I mumbled under my breath and felt my eyes watering up. I quickly wiped it away. He doesn't deserve my tears! I held my head up high and walked hurriedly.

Approximately fifteen steps before I reach the car, a voice broke the silence of the parking lot. I looked around to look for it and I saw Len leaning against a cherry blossom tree. A smile flashed in my face at the very sight of him. Slowly, I tiptoed towards him and when I reached him, I hugged him as tight as I could. He hugged back and we kissed under broad daylight.

"Where have you been???" I asked when I broke the kiss. I smiled lovingly at him.

He stroked my cheek and replied gently. "I'm sorry, Father was somewhat irritable this morning when we had a talk. Anyway," he changed the subject. "Congratulations. Here's my gift for you," He held out a velvet box. I reached for it and opened it. A diamond ring. I frowned at him. He smiled and to my surprise, he got down in one knee and said, "Rin, would you like to spend your forever with me???"

I was dumbstrucked. Tears gathered in my eyes and then I nodded slowly. Oh my gosh! He just proposed to me! I pulled him up, kissed him passionately and cried. I was so happy!

"RIN! RIN, WHERE ARE YOU???" My mother's voice broke the moment. I quickly pushed him away, wiped my eyes dry and walked towards my mother. I smiled at her. "Mom! I'm here."

"Where have you been??? We've been waiting in the car for like hours and then you just came out like that???" She rattled but her words barely registered in my mind. I was intensely thinking how the heck I am going to tell my parents about the upcoming wedding of ours. I sighed. 

**---- Len's Point-Of-View ----**

As I watched Rin walking with her mother, I felt somewhat hurt with her reaction. It's as if she's embarrassed of me. I sighed. She didn't even take the ring with her. I shrugged. I better go home.

Once at home, my father automatically came up to me and asked if I could have a minute with him. It surprised me. He really didn't talk to me that much. I nodded then followed him in the library. We sat in silence for a while before he dropped the bombshell.

"I won't beat around the bush. You're about to be married Len. You have been betrothed again." He said casually as if we were just discussing about the weather. I felt enraged.

"DAD! I have a girlfriend! And I proposed to her already!" I said.

He stared at me hard and said firmly. "Break up with her. She just one of your playthings anyway."

I got out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Why does they always control my life??? I sighed and went to my room silently.

**---- Rin's Point-Of-View ----**

When we arrived home from school, my father approached me and asked me if he could talk to me for a minute. I nodded and followed him to his study room. We sat down.

"Rin, I have something to tell you." My father started. He looked kinda nervous. "You're going to be married not later than this month. You can't back out already. All the preparations had been made." He muttered quietly but to my ears it sounded like a bomb.

"You were betrothed since you were 3 years old to my best friend's son." He continued.

BETROTHED???!! Holy cow…………..

* * *

Sixteenth Chapter. Sorry for the really really late update. Our PC just got broken __ anyway, i hope you enjoyed Please review :D


	17. Chapter 17: Fin

I finally finished it! Yeay! Sorry if the ending's crappy. I'm not really good at endings. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the story. I can't believe I finished a fanfic! hahahaha. :D

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"WHAAAT???!! DADDY! How can you betroth a three-year old child! How???!!" I remarked, almost screaming. How dare them lead my life!

My father sighed. "Well, you aren't supposed to marry him actually because he was also betrothed to a girl. But then something happened and now, you're next in line." He explained.

"Who the hell is this guy???!! Why the heck am I going to marry him anyway??? Besides, I have a boyfriend Dad; you can't make me marry him." I stood up and stormed off the room. This is insane! How can they make me marry some arrogant dude I don't even know??? And to think I'm just a second choice! HAH! I went upstairs, still fuming mad, and laid my body down my bed. Gosh, I'm tired. I closed my eyes and when sleep was already pulling me, my phone rang. I reached for it and then saw Len calling. All traces of sleep was immediately gone and I answered it excitedly.

"LEN!"

On the other line, Len seemed sad. "Hi sweetheart." He sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked, noticing how stressed he sounds.

"Oh no, nothing. It's just…." He sighed again. "Actually, I have a problem. My dad's betrothed me again. I really don't want to be married to any other woman except you but….." He left the sentence hanging.

I took a deep breath. "Me too Len. Dad told me just a while ago that I am going to be married not later than this month. I can't marry off some dude who picks me as a second choice. Maybe he's an arrogant bastard just full of himself."

"What? Second choice? Why?" He asked completely aghast about the thought. "How can someone choose you as a second choice?? "

"Well, my dad said he was betrothed too and was about to marry a girl and then something happened to I was "next-in-line". Hah! Can you believe it??? Insensitive brute!" I complained. God, I was still mad about the thought!

Len got silent on the other line. After a few minutes, he suddenly said his goodbyes and hung up. It was weird. I shrugged it off and tried to sleep. Luckily, sleep did visit me.

I was woken up by the my mother's frantic knocks outside my room. I groaned and lazily got up my bed to open it. I saw my mother's excited face hovering over mine. I grunted.

"What???"

She looked at me from head to toe. She snorted. "Rin! How can you dress like that knowing you're going to meet your fiancée?? Gosh honey! Now go!" She glanced at her watch and shoved me back inside my room. "Ready yourself already! They're going to be here in twenty minutes!" She slammed the door shut and left me alone, astounded. Great, now I need to meet that stupid insolent bastard who I am about to get married to. With reluctance, I took a shower and prepared my worst clothes. Maybe by the time he sees me in this clothes, he's going to back out. I smiled at idea.

Fifteen minutes later, I was already dressed up. Well, more like dressed down. I was wearing a really large three-fourth sleeved purple blouse with ruffles and an ankle-length brown skirt with hideous back pleats. I looked at the mirror and was satisfied with my looks. To finish it up, I pulled my hair up in a tight chignon and put on heavy make-up. I smiled at myself. Let him bleed his eyes out!

Two minutes before 6:30 PM (the agreed time), my mother fetched me to see if I'm already dressed up. Her mouth went wide open when she saw me. I grinned at her and turned around.

"Looks great right??" I asked, still grinning at her.

My mother shook her head. "Great??? GREAT??!! What the hell are those stuff???!! Are those even clothes???!! My God! Come here!! Change those awful clothes!!" She entered my room and rummaged through my closet. I let her and glanced at my alarm clock. A few seconds more. Looking back to my mother, I saw her holding a Venus-cut pink chiffon gown in her hand and a pair of dangling earrings. God how I hate pink! She handed me the clothes and rattled about my fashion sense. I was about to take off the blouse when an car stopped in front of our gate. I smiled. This is it!

"Mom, we don't have time anymore. Maybe he'll understand why I look like this wouldn't he?? After all, he's going to be my husband anyway. He should accept me no matter how I look." I stated emotionally but inside I was beaming. I bet he'll puke when he sees me. I laughed devilishly inside.

My mother sighed. "Maybe. Let's go already." She started towards the staircase first and left me to face the music alone. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the upcoming unpredictable events.

When I arrived downstairs, I saw my father talking to a man. Is he going to be my husband??? Naaah, he's too old for me. Maybe he's the father. I shrugged and smiled when my father saw me with his mouth open. Just as I thought. He stood up and introduced the man to me, who was also surprised with what he saw. I smiled sweetly at him.

"You're daughter's a …. beauty Kyoto." He said politely. I smiled at him again but inside I snorted. Plastic.

"Well Rin, I'd like you to meet my son," He gestured towards the door where a tall guy appeared. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. That golden head, those hazel eyes, that pair of pink lips and that aquiline nose. How could I mistake that face???

"His name is Len. Hope you'd have a wonderful married life." His father said. I looked at him and hugged him tightly to the surprise of everyone. I looked at Len and smiled at him lovingly. I was about to approach him when I remembered what I'm wearing. What the heck?? I blushed and excused myself to go upstairs but Len stopped her and smiled.

"No need. You look lovely." He muttered. I smiled back.

"Okay then. Let's all eat and discuss the preparations over dinner. I hope you like the food."' My father said and led us to the dining room. I don't care about the food. I don't even care about the preparations. Just as long as Len's beside me and I'm already complete

* * *

**Epilogue: New Life**

Three years after the wedding, we are still living happily together. We're taking up college at the same school and now on the third year. My father offered me a work in his company but i declined. It's always my dream to have my own business and now i have my own flower shop! Not later than this year, Len would inherit his dad's company after his twenty-first birthday. Our married life, though we still have those petty quarrels, is doing really great.

Ever wondered what happened to Meiko? Well, we are still communicating and next year, she and her boyfriend, an American-Japanese she met in America named Hakuo Yowane, are already planning to settle down. She's having a great life and would you believe?? Gakupo's already her best friend aside from me. I'm jealous. Haha, just kidding.

Speaking of Gakupo, I found out he really married Miku and now they have a baby. A cute little girl they named after me. I was so honored then that i threw a really late baby shower for Miku. She was so glad about it, she asked me if I could be a godmother of Rin. Of course I said 'yes'!

Every time I think of what happened three years ago, I just smile. It was really a story worth telling to my children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. I would like them to --- ooops! Just felt a kick in my tummy. Guess why *wink*

**--- Fin ---**

* * *

The last chapter! Yeay! Thanks for reading!


End file.
